Plates of Love
by lechoc12
Summary: Millianna runs into a bit of trouble for horsing around and breaks something important, and now she's on a journey to replace it, but on the journey she meets Sting and a more intense journey begins full of new feelings and lemon in later chapters. MilliannaXSting
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters , the one guy in Japan does.

* * *

"Millianna! Did you leave the yarn ball all over the floor again, you could at least pick it up instead of leaving it on the floor like a trap," said a slightly annoyed Kagura when she entered her guilds lounge and saw pink yarn all over the floor. "Gomen Kagura I forgot about it since I was playing with it earlier and it was so much fun to bounce it around but then this little mouse ran along the wall and I had to chase it and I had the ball of yarn in my mouth and..." Kagura didn't need to hear Milliana finish her words as she could already tell that she ran around quite a lot since the strings where literally everywhere on the guild floor making it look like trip wire. "Well just get it cleaned up before some trips and.." A loud noise followed by the groans of a small Beth Vanderwood drew the attention of the two women, " oww ow ow, there's yarn string everywhere I couldn't get past it all." Beth had been carrying plates to wash but got caught up in Milliannas trap of yarn, "Oh no all the plates shattered, I'm sorry Kagura Ill get this cleaned up quickly!" "Don't worry about that Beth, are you hurt?" Asked Kagura concerned about her youngest members well being," I'm fine Kagura, nothing broken here, well other than the plates.." "Good, now go on and clean up and you Millianna!" Said Kagura while staring intently at the young cat girl who was clearly looking guilty at what had just happened and knew there was a punishment coming, she played with her tail while looking down as Kagura kept her eyes on her. "You will clean up this mess quickly before any more plates fall victim to your trap and the costs of those plates will come out of your next job." Millianna visibly lowered at hearing this," oh and Millianna, those plates where quite rare and pricey, the cost of them all should be at around 600,000 jewels, please work hard to replace them, and if you cannot then I expect to see you every morning and afternoon at the training field, it seems you are lacking in training and need a boost, a very heavy and long painful boost." Millianas eyes widened as her ears and tail went limp at hearing the cost of the plates and she sank to the floor weeping once she heard the alternative to not paying the plates.

Later that night Araña Webb walked into the lounge to see the strings all over the floor and a very discolored Millianna at the center of the room still in shock at what a ball of yarn can do to a sweet little cat girl. "You do know that if Kagura comes back and sees the strings she'll take you out for a quick training excersize, and I think I just saw her removing the cloth from her sword a few moments ago," Araña said while holding in a small giggle as she watched Millianna instantly return to life, "Nyaaaaaaaaaa!" Yelled the cat girl and she ran around and instantly removed all the string and even somehow managed to clean the tables and fix chairs in that small instant of fear of Kaguras training, especially if her sword was involved. "Soooo, 600,000 jewels, that's quite a number, I can help if you want," Araña smiled at Millianna, whose eyes came back to life as she saw hope from a painful future standing in front of her in the form of her guildmate and friend, "Really! Yaaayy!" Yelled the happy cat as she hugged and purred on her savior," thank you thank you thank you Araña I love you!

"I'm surprised she let you off quite easily" said another voice as both girls turn to see a frowning Risely Law," those plates where quite special to her, almost irreplaceable. " Milliannas guilt showed again at hearing that, "yes she said they were quite rare, I wonder if I can find who sells them and get new ones to make her happy." Millianna said while thinking hard on it, " You can't get them anywhere," interrupted Risely," those plates where the only items she was able to recover from her families home after the attack on her village, they were like very special moments of her parents and brother," she finished sadly. At hearing this revelation Milliannas heart shattered in two, 'What have I done! Kaguras only reminders of her family was destroyed because of my stupidity!' Tears welled up in her eyes and began to fall as she thought about the horrible thing she has done to her best friend, "How could I have done such a thing, I'm horrible," she sobbed as she sank back down onto the floor. "Wait how do we know that those were the same plates, I'm sure Kagura would rather keep them safe than let us use them like everyday things," Araña tried to reason. "Each plate had a small scripture on it that she wrote herself, I know it was them because I saw Kagura stare at them as she put them away," intervened Beth as she walked in," if I wasn't so clumsy I would've seen the strings and wouldn't have shattered something so precious to her," Beth sniffles as tears fall down her face. "But why, why would she let us use such important things everyday," said Araña as she felt her own tears forming," something from her family, the only thing from her family."

"Because I love you." A strong voice filled the room, all the girls turned to see Kagura standing at the doorway with a small smile on her face, instantly Millianna ran to her and hugged her tightly," I'm so sorry! Ka-kagura I'm so sorry," she tried to yell between her sobs," I'm really sorry I destroyed your most precious things, I'll take any punishment, any training Ka..." She was silenced as Kagura placed a finger on her trembling lips.

"Those plates were quite special," she started," I recovered them from my burnt down house and kept them for so long," she smiled "the words written on them each held a memory from when they were used by my family, happy memories or sad memories, all written in short words." "But I did not hide them away to protect them, I found an even greater use for them," she said as she stroked Milliannas hair and ears, and dried her tears as she spoke, " I placed them on the table of my new family, every dinner night, every time they were pulled out to be used new memories were engraved into them, the plates that once reminded me of the family I lost and brought me sadness were now used to bring me joy at the new family I gained, I could not hide something so precious from you so I shared it with you, every laugh and argument that my old family had was shared by the new ones I had with you all. I love you all too much to not share something important like that." She looked into Milliannas eyes and smiled lovingly, "The most precious things I have are the ones I shared the plates with not the plates themselves, so long as I have you I can yet smile and feel joy." Millianna, Beth, Araña and Risely where now all in tears at what she shared," I promise!" Yelled Millianna as she held onto Kagura, " I promise I'll repay those plates and find new ones the share more memories with you all, I'll find the best and I'll make sure we can keep smiling together every night together!"

Kagura smiled, " I know you will, just be quick though, we don't want to starve every night until you do you know."

"Hmph!" "I'm feeling Spiffy!"

Meanwhile in the guild of sabertooth, "Sting, please don't do it," sobbed Lector, " I can't go on living in this fear..."

"I'm sorry Lector," said Sting with determination in his eyes, " but I have to, if I don't then who will.. Please forgive me."

Just then Sting while holding Lector above his head, quickly threw him down into a dark hole," Stiiiiiiiiiiiing!" screamed Lector as he saw his friend getting farther away as he fell lower.

'SPLASH'

"Dammit Lector, I wouldn't have to force you into the tub if you just took a bath on your own, now stop squirming and let me wash you!" Argued Sting as he attempted to keep Lector from escaping.

"No! You know I hate water Sting, how could you betray me!" Sobbed the wet exceed. "Stop whining I'm almost done, aaaaaaaand there all clean," said Sting.

"Jerk!" Yelled Lector as he flew away.

"Hmm do all cats hate water, I wonder, oh well maybe one day I'll meet one who doesnt, now, to get Rogue to wash Frisch," Sting smiled as the thought of a crying Frisch under a struggling Rogue, "oooooh Roooogueee, Frrooosscchhh."


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS BECAUSE IF I DID THEN I WOULD ACTUALLY HAVE MONEY.**

"uuuggghhhhh" Millianna says as she walks down a very long road. "Maybe I should have let one of the girls tag along with me on these missions," she says as she nibbles on a small fish patty that her friends packed for her journey. "They all offered to help me get this money and i just had to go off and tell them I can do it on my own."

Millianna walks down a hill next to a small river looking at her reflection in the water "Nyaaaaa! No I can't complain now, I have to get the money all by myself or else I can never look Kagura in the eye again." "Alright off to the next mission! After I complete this one I'll only have to gather ummm 530,000 jewels!" Millianna darkens as she realizes the very long road ahead of her and stares into the river again. "yaa... feeling spiffy.." "heh heh at this rate Ill be able to pay Kagura back on my death bed... Well I can't be dirty on that bed when I pay her back so I should clean myself off in this river, and maybe catch a few fishies nya!"

Meanwhile Sting and Lector both wander through the forest returning from a mission in a nearbye town. "I knew you could beat that troll easily Sting, i never doubted your strength," says the exceed as he walks next to Sting, "now if only we hadn't lost all our food in rockslide it caused we wouldn't be so hungry." "Well we have a few more days to walk before we get home so we'll just have to live off the forest eh Lector," smiles Sting as he thinks about what to hunt and eat, "oh I can smell a river from here, Lector go ahead and see if there are fish for us to eat, I'll look around here for berries." "Got it Sting!" Yells Lector as he flies off toward the river. "Hmm on second thought maybe I'll look for tasty rabbit for lunch hehe," Sting runs off in search of somethin to eat.

"Clean kitty clean kitty always looks so pretty nya!" Sings Millianna as she paddles around in the river. "I definetely needed a cat bath to start my next mission," Millianna smiles as she starts paddling back to the edge of the river, "now I need to dry off and get all spiffied up again!" She reaches onto a rock on the edge of the river where she had left her clothes and towel, 'hmmm this is the rock I put my stuff on right?' she asks herself as she continues reaching onto the rock over her head. "hmmm maybe i left it on a different rock?" Millianna then notices on someones socks floating away in the river, "hehe looks like someone lost their clothes in this river I wonder who, i havent seen anyone else around so the only one here is me right... so those clothes..." Millianna pales as she comes close to the conclusion of floating clothes, "NYAAAAA! MY CLOTHES!" She begins to swim towards all her clothes scarttered around in the river slowly floating away "come back here!"

Sting is about to jump on a hog he found rolling around in mud next to the river, he is right above it now in a tree ready to jump. The hog then goes to the river and begins to drink water, sting is right over the hog and just as he is about to jump the hog turns and sting loses his focus as he stares at the hogs tusks. Hanging off the tusks is a little black cloth with a small red mark on it, "What the..?" "NYAAAAA! MY CLOTHES!" The hog turns and runs away, " dammit what the hell is that," then Sting notices random pieces of clothing floating down the river and right behind a frantic cat chasing the clothes. "A brown cat?"

After finally reaching most of her clothes Millianna grabs her panties last, "huh did i grab my kitty bloomers?" She begins looking around splashing all over the place ,"nayaaa... I can't see them..." She looks around ore unaware of Sting above trying to figure out what happened, " No not a cat, it a girl who looks like a cat swimming around in the river naked, yup..." He then begins to blush realizing what he is staring at ,"I better tell her that the river she's isn't a place for swimming," he then calls out to the wet cat ," Hey you! Cat Girl thing!"

Millianna stops moving when she hears someone calling out and turns to look up at a tree where a blushing red Sting is staring at her. "Huh?" Millianna keeps staring dumbfounded as she stares back at the boy until a few seconds later she realizes him blushing and begins to remember how naked she is ," ...NYAAAAA PERVERT!" She then goes to start throwing all the clothes she gathered at Sting. "Hey what the hell is wrong with you!" He yells as he dogdes a boot only to get hit with the other and end up falling off the tree into the river bank. "Ow ow ow, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" A clearly irritated Sting fumes at the cat. "Serves you right for peeping!" Millianna yells as she hides behind a nearby rock.

"Tsk, whatever your the one swimming around naked in the river, which by the way is infested with leeches so unless you want to be leech dinner I say you get out of there." Sting says while walking away already irritated with the girl. Millianna starts thinking about what he said and started looking at her body and on her breasts she sees a few black buldging things and on her arms stomach. "N-n-nyaaaaa!" She screams running out of the river and right into Sting running them both into the ground, "Get them off me! Get them off! Get them off! NYAAA!" Sting feels as her big breast push into him as she continues clinging on to him screaming and shaking around, "Ok but stop moving!" Sting yells pushing up on her to get her off, 'ok so there is a cat girl jumping naked on me with leeches, and something warm and soft in my hand, what is that...' Millianna moans as she feels Sting push up on her breast and squeeze them, then she covers her mouth as she realized the sound she made, looking down slowly she sees as Sting stares at her in a panic with a heavily blushed face and very slowly she realized how she is straddling him naked. Sting pales as she sees her turn from very scared to extremely pissed off and very slowly she sees her hand lift up in the air and very quickly come down.

-30 minutes later-

"You didn't have to hit me that hard you know," Stings says as he rubs a red slap mark on his face. Milliana now covered in a blanket provided by Sting is changing as she puts her clothes back on, "I'm sorry, I was just panicing alot back there, I'm really sorry," Millianna bows to Sting as she apologizes, "and thank you so much for getting my clothes back from that hog, and for giving me some of your food, and for getting the leaches off me but you didn't have to grab my breasts for that you know!" She yells as she blushes a little at what had happened earlier. "Yea... I'm sorry about that, I didn't really mean to do that.." Millianna smiles as she bites into a piece of fish that Lector had brought back, in which Lector is now suffering silently in Milliannas arms. "Stiiing..." Sting who was completely focused on now trying to remember why this girl looks so familiar to him now that she isn't thrashing about and acting wild.

"Stiiiiiiiiing..." no answer... Lector is now losing his cool, "STIIING!" Sting now realizes his best friend is calling him from the arms of that girl nibbling on a fish, which is something that he finds kind of cute, 'Cute? Shes not cute, what the hell am I thinking' "STING DAMMIT!" Lector screams out, "hmm oh Lector whats up?" Sting smiles as he looks at his friend clearly uncomfortable in his position, "Sting dammit get this girl to let me go!" "Hmm me?" asks Millianna now finished with her fish, "My name is Millianna, a spiffy wizard from Mermaid Heel." Millianna smiles as she introduces herself and petting a very irritated Lector. "Millianna! Yea that cat girl from the girl guild, I knew I recognized you, I saw you fight against Lyon and that other big eye browed guy in the magic games." Millianna smiles embarrassed as she remembers how that ended and how she feel for so many tricks that Lyon had put down, "Yea.. not exactly my finest of moments hehe uughh.." Sting smiles as he sees her slope ," Hahaha I really enjoyed that match, it was funny and cute." Millianna blushes as she looks at Sting smiling and blushes worse as he calls her fight cute.."hehe cute," she repeats "hmm did you say something?" Sting asks her "ohh! no! no nothing at all!" Still blushing, she faces down but looks up to look at Sting 'Well he's not unnatractive or anything... he is pretty cute'. Sting thinking about the fastest way home notices that Millianna is now staring at him 'hmm? what? do I look weird to her or something? She's staring at me kinda weird' Sting keeps staring at her 'Why is she looking at me like that...its kinda hot... No! not hot she's completely weird with her cat ears and tail... and cute wiskers and seductive smile' he then starts noticing the rest of her body, her slender legs, the big breasts, her small waist and the fact that she wore so little clothing just made it harder for him to even try to look away. Beginning to blush a bit too much Sting decides to break the silience "Umm Millianna?" Sting waves his hand in her face. With a small lustful stare Millianna still looks at Sting 'I mean look at his arms, so tone and those abs... I wonder if I could touch them... oh my! Millianna stop being a dirty kitty!' she scolds herself. "Milliana you there?" Sting repeats again finally getting the girl to realize he's talking to her, "That's me!" she yells out startling Sting, "What is it?" She asks giving him a cute smile, Sting can't help but blush at this random girl who keeps having some kind of weird effect on him "oh nothing, you were just staring for a while so I thought you died or something", Sting returns a fanged grin that makes Milliana slightly lose herself again 'That's totally hot' "Very Spiffy..." Millianna almost slurs out, "wait no! I can't be close to dying yet! I still have a debt I need to pay back! Nyaaa I forgot I still have missions to do and I'm here not doing them!" She slumps down realizing how much work she has left to do. 'Yea she's weird... wait debt? Is she in trouble or something?' "Millianna what do you mean by debt?"

-Later that night-

"So you broke expensive plates and now need to pay that sword girl back, and you intend to do that with those small jobs that are barely paying you well at all... yup sounds like your screwed for the rest of your life", Sting says oblivious to the disheartned cat girl, "It could be easier if our guild recieved better job reguests... and the big ones we do get I can't handle on my own.." Millianna notices how Sting doesn't say anything," It's not cuz I'm weak ok!" She yells thinking he sees her as a weak kitten," I'll have you know that I'm very strong when I get all spiffed up!" Millianna then says something she instantly regrets, "I could even take you on when I'm at my best!" Sting instantly grins and Millianna pales," ohohohooo is that a challenge? I'm not one to back away from a fight, even if it is from a weird cat girl." "Weird cat girl!? I'm a spiffy wizard from Mermaid Heel and you'd do well to remember that nya!" Millianna protests sticking her tongue out at Sting. "Hahaha oh please mermaid heel isn't much of a threat to anyone," Sting provokes Millianna to get her to fight, "I mean being beaten by running into a wall, not very impressive", Millianna becomes shocked at that statement, "... you said it was cute" she says under her breath. "What was that kitty?" Sting keeps provoking the cat to get her to fight. Millinna stands and gently puts down the sleeping exceed that fainted due to her crushing hug, "Well if thats how its going to be then I won't pull back my claws, and when I win you have to do somoething for me then! ," Millianna pulls her gloves off exposing her claws ,"Sting just don't start crying if you get scratched nya." "That sounds like fun, so if I win I get the same deal then" , he smirks. Sting stands and picks up Lector to put him in a sleeping bag to keep him out of the way, "Well show me what you can do kitty," Sting says with a smirk and takes a battle stance," come at me."

"Kitten blast!" Millianna sends out various cat tubes at Sting who easily evade all of them, "Come on Milli, is that all a cat can do?" Sting taunts as he continues to evade her attack, "Sorry a kitty can't help but play with her food," Millianna runs up and delivers a few punches aimed at Sting who ony blocks them and sends a kick to her stomach which she barely dogdes. 'Hmmm I know Sting is really strong, but I need to find a way to take him down' "Hehe I have a plan now, I'm feeling Spiffy!" Sting jumps toward Millianna and gets inches from her face, "oh? a plan, I'd like to see this plan", Sting then sends a fist into her stomach making her cough and sends her flying back into a tree with a loud thud and watches as Millianna slides down motionless for a few seconds 'Oh crap! Maybe I punched too hard' Sting looks at Millianna and notices she doesn't get up. "Damm I knocked her out, she's going to be so mad when she wakes up.." Sting starts to walk to her but trips over something and falls down to his knees, "What the, theres something wrapped around my legs, where the hell did this rope come from," Sting tries to remove the rope only to see it getting tighter everytime he tries to take it off. "Wait isn't this rope Millian" "Cat Punch!" Suddenly all Sting sees are black bloomers with a cat paw on it and Milliannas thighs around his face and before he can even think she starts punching him repeatedly "Cat punch! punch! punch!" "GNET OFH MHE! YOH WHIEHD!" Sting says muffled up not noticing how Millianna starts to blush as he talks with her legs wrapped around him, "Nya! You pervert! What did you think you were doing!" Millianna yells as she scratches his face and jumps off.

"Me!? You're the one who wrapped her your legs around me like that!" Sting accuses back blushing realizing where his mouth was when he was talking. "Well that was my Cat Punch attack which was very effective." Millianna smiles "So I win that match." Sting looks at her in disbelief, "Won? No you didn't!" "Yes I did, I got you to back off and I gave the last blow so I win nya" Millianna throws up a victory sign. "UUghhh... Whatever, I would've won if you didnt wrap yourself around my me like that," Millianna thumps his head, "I did not wrap myself around you, I attacked and won!" She points her tounge at him.

"OH fine, well what do you want", Sting says irritated. Millianna looks at Sting then looks down, "Please help me earn the money I need to repay Kagura..." Millianna says softly. Sting is shocked by what she asks, "Wait what? Help you? Do you want me to pay you?" Millianna looks up at him "No! I want you to let me do missions with you from your guild to earn money... I have the missions from my guild but the rewards are too low and I can't do the extremely hard ones by myself all the time but those pay best... and my guild doesn't get many of those." "Millianna you know how guilds work, i can't just offer you jobs from my guild that yours doesn't have," Sting says understanding what she's asking for "I'm sorry Millianna but I can't" "Please!" Millianna throws herself to the floor and bows deeply, "Please Sting, I can't go home until I've earned enough to pay her back... She always takes care of me, even when shes mad or when we're in fights or when I'm in trouble she always comes and takes care of me..." Tears fall onto the floor as Millianna grips the dirt "but all I do is cause trouble for her, I'm strong but I always do something stupid and make things worse... and now I destroyed something so precious to her and instead of yelling at me or hitting me or even ignoring me, she says she loves me!" Sting listens as Millianna pours her heart out, "and she even offered me a chance to make it up to her... I can't replace the memories or even find any plates similar to those.. but even if it's someting this small I'll do it for her! Please Sting..." Millianna looks up into Stings eyes with tears still falling from her eyes "Even just one job.."

Sting looks at her and can't help but want to help her "Oh fine! I'll help you... geez.." Millianna looks at him dumbfounded not realizing he said yes to her... and when it finally clicks she jumps and wraps her arms around him "YAAAAAAY! THANK YOU STING THANK YOU!" she yells hugging him tighter.

'Some how I think this will be kinda fun' Sting thinks as he blushes from her hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN MY OWN LIFE AND A FEW COOKIES**

'Ok so I said I would help but now what the hell do I?' Sting frowned as he thought of how he can help the cat girl 'Please Sting'... Sting can remember how she begged him for help and he just couldn't say no after the way she threw herself and begged crying. "Sting, how do you think we're suppose to help Millianna?" Lector asks while riding on Stings head "You're the master of the guild now but it still doesn't mean you can just offer her a job from the guild, hmmmm maybe she has an idea." Lector looks back to Millianna who was walking a bit farther behind them because she started feeling guilty about dragging them into her mess. 'I know I should be doing this by myself but I know I can't... and now I forced those two to help me and they probably think of me as a nuisance now... maybe I should just tell them that I changed my mind.. I suck nya' **THUMP **Millianna feels a pain on her head and falls to her knees "NYAAA! Nya nya that hurt!" she looks up to see Stings hand and realizes that he karate chopped her head ,"Whats the big idea Sting! That hurt!" She screams with small tears in her eyes.

"Well maybe if you paid attetnion to the first six times I called to you I wouldn't have needed to do that", Sting says annoyed ,"are you listening now?" Millianna slowly gets up but looks down the whole time ashamed that she was a bother to them again. "Yea but first I should tell you something.." Millianna was about to call off the help she got from them when Lector distracts her by landing on her head, "Hey Millianna why do you look so sad? I thought you were happy to get our help? You should be extremely happy because it's Sting whose helping you, and with him on our side you have nothing to worry about because he's the strongest." Lector says proudly about his partner. Millianna attempts a small smile but Sting notices how its not her usual cat smile, and is bothered by it for some reason. "Hey what's buggin you kitty?"

Millianna finds it really hard to look up at him," I was thinking", Millianna begins to say that she doesn't want to bother them,"that I should do this on my own, I shouldn't have bothered you two with this and I think your really nice for helping me." Sting becomes annoyed as he realizes what she's trying to do 'Is she really trying to quit on us before we even begin? Oh no, not gonna happen, I'm helping her all the way through so I can see that smile again' Sting becomes shocked at what he just thought 'Smile? what the hell, no she asked us so passionetly that I can't just turn around, yea thats it' "So I was thinking that it would be okay for you guys to just st" **THUMP **Millianna again falls to her knees with small tears in her eyes "NYAAAAA! OWWY! That hurts you jerk!" Millianna yells up at Sting but stops whatever she was going to say next as she feels his hand now petting her head, "Baka, Lector and I aren't just going to abandon you here, you are a bit annoying but we want to help you, besides I owe you that for the beating you gave me so shut up and take our help." Millianna looks up to Sting and sees the sincerity in his eyes as he speaks, and she feels something in her chest swell up. She can't think of anything to go against that "Thank you.." Millianna looks up at Sting smiling with a small trail of tears down her eyes, Sting looks at her and blushes hard, she wasn't smiling her usual cheery cat smile but it was a different smile, he couldn't help but just stare in awe, her smile was happy and completely honest and he was completely lost in it.

"Sting!" Lector yells at his partner to get him out of whatever trance he was in. Sting comes back to reality and gives Millianna his hand to help her up. "Come on, I think I know of a way for you to get money from one of our jobs. Millianna who was also lost in Stings eyes comes out of her stare and takes his hand to get up "Okay " she smiles her cat smile "Let's do this then , I'm starting to feel real spiffy!" Millianna jumps up and takes the lead heading to the Sabertooth guild. 'Heh real sad to real cute in a second huh' Again shocked with himself 'Okay I need to ask Rogue whats going on with me' He follows next to Millianna.

-At the Fairy Tail guild-

"NATSU!" an extremly pissed blond yells at the pink haired dragon slayer. "Natsu again you burned my bed last night when we were..." Lucy blushes as she was about to reveal what she and Natsu were doing last night together. "Ohohooo when you two were what exactly?" Cana interjects drunkly, "Let me guess 'hiccup' you two were doing the NAUGHTY! HAHHAHA!" Cana says extremely loud that all that were in the guild heard.

"Lucy, you told Cana? You said I couldn't tell any of my friends and you wouldn't tell yours but apparently only I follow the rules you make!" Natsu says annoyed that she tells her friends and he can't. "Natsu shut up! Cana what the hell you can't just yell it like that!" Lucy says while blushing extremly red. "L-LL-lucy", a blushing red Erza comes up to Lucy and Natsu, "D-dd-did you two really d-do...that?" Erza says while steaming hot now, "For the love of Mavis... Ok fine, Natsu and I have been dating since the end of the Magic games ok... thats all I'll say.. I don't want to get into that other stuff.. Especially with Romeo and Wendy here.." Lucy says confessing her relationship with Natsu. "OH Come on!", Cana comes for the second blow, "Just tell us how it happened! 'hiccup' Every single tiny detail! 'hiccup' Or... every ...big.. detail.. if you know what I mean." Erza is now fuming steam and everyone else in the guild is already blushing wildly, "Every detail? Ok well it started when we were having the party at the castle after the the dragons and Lucy and I" Lucy covers Natus mouth and drags him away "NATSU SHUT UP!" She runs by the board and takes any random job "Mira we're taking this one!" and rushes out the door with her hand still on his mouth "Bye!" She yells back. "Oh my, what a day" Mira giggles at the turn of events, "oh she took that job, well now that they're a couple it should be easy for them." Mira's sweet smile then turns into a sadistic one, "And when they come back, I will squeeze every juicy detail out of everything they're hiding." She giggles darkly and eveyone cringes away from her.

-At the SaberTooth guild-

"Sting.." Miliianna says in a worried tone, "Is Minerva somewhere here?" She asks remembering how Minerva had tortured her during the games. "No Millianna, she's been gone since the end of the games, we really miss her here." Sting replies in a sad tone, "I know she hurt you unfairly at the games but she wasn't always that kind of person, I'm really sorry for what she did to you", Sting honestly feels bad for what a member of his guild did to the cat girl. "It's no biggie, I just wanted to talk to her about that day thats all, I don't hate her at all, but I am slightly scared of her." Millianna truly doesn't hate her even though she has every right to and Sting can see it, she does seem pretty nervous to be in the guild Minerva belongs to but she doesn't seem hateful of the place.

'This girl is weird, she gets tortured so bad by Minerva and she doesn't seem to feel even a small bit of anger towards her, instead she wants to talk to her... She looks so fragile I'm surprised she survived Minerva but here she is all strong and ready to move on' Sting thinks to himself watching Millianna closely as she spots Frosch and instantly runs to the unsuspecting frog cat. "Kitty! Your so adorable! I can just hug you for ever!" Millianna hugs Frosch but is instantly shoved back into the floor by an unseen force. "Nya! Oww... what was that?" Millianna looks around franticly while rubbing her back, "Who are you and what do you want with Frosch..", an voice unseen to Millianna talks to her, Millianna then sees a shadow start appearing on the floor in front of her forming into a a pitch black man, "What do you want with him?!", the dark figure rumbles angrily, "answer or be sent into a deep darkness."

Millianna feels goosebumps throughout her body and does the only thing she can think of ,"Ghost! Nyaaaa!" Millianna runs around franticly shoving people down and dropping things all over, Sting watches with a sweatdrop as he obsereves the cat running and the shadow figure directly behind her. "Sting help me!" Millianna yells as he jumps behind Sting and cowers behind him trying to hide from the shadow 'She looks so cute right now' Sting thinks and again is shocked by his own mind," Sting you're back," says the shadow figure, "Yes I am Rogue now drop the shadow and stop scaring Millianna," Sting says while the fearful Millianna is still pouting behind him 'So cute' again he sweat drops at himself. "Who is that girl? She was trying to take Frosch," Rogue stares at Millinna accusingly, "Frosch thinks so too," says Frosch as he hides behind Rogue.

"I wasn't trying to take him I just wanted to hug him forever!" Millianna yells from Stings back, "What? forever!?" Rogue turns back into the shadow figure and growls, "I will end you before you even take him for a second!" "Nyaaa!" Millianna returns to cowering behind Sting, "I *sniffle* just wanted to hold him *sniffle*" Millianna repeatedly sobs out, "Rogue you made her cry," Sting says and Rogue drops the shadow and looks at her shocked and clearly doesn't know what to do ,"You have to fix this Rogue,"Sting says and Rogue stares in shock," What how!?", "He just looked so cute in that costume *sniffle* I wanted to hug him *sniffle*" Millianna continues. "Umm there there?" Rogue tries and Millianna looks at him and all she sees is the shadow again "NYAAA! *sobs*" Millianna cries because Rogue turned back into a shadow without knowing it.

"Rogue seriously!?" Sting says annoyed ,"Drop the shadow!", "oh shit I didn't mean to I swear!" Rogue says defensively dropping the shadow. "Rogue stop making that poor girl cry!" says Yukino while waving a finger at Rogue, "She is clearly a guest and you are being very rude! Now apologize!" Rogue sees everyone staring at him in shame and looks down defeated, "I'm sorry..." Rogue says earnestly, Millianna looks up with tears still in her eyes ,"It's ok *sniffle* I'm sorry too", "I really just wanted to hug the kitty, can I please?" Millianna looks up at the trio expectantly, "I think that's ok", Rogue says now embarrassed about the ruckus he displayed to a guest ,"Frosch thinks so too," says Frosch as he willingly jumps into Milliannas arms ,"Kitty! You're so cute!" Millianna happily hugs Frosch and the three just smile at her happiness. "I'm so sorry for the rude welcoming, My name is Yukino and that shadow guy is Rogue and it seems you already know Sting, welcome to Sabertooth, it's nice to meet you," Yukino says with a sweet smile and Millianna instanly likes her ,"Hi, I'm Millianna, the spiffiest wizard from Mermaid Heel," she says in her cheerful mood... I'm sorry for the trouble I caused nya.." Yukino just waves it off, " It's no trouble, its Rogues fault really for scaring you like that," Yukino says while sending a -don't you ever do it again- stare at Rogue which he clearly understand," I'm sorry again.. I thought you were trying to steal Frosch," Rogue says again, "Well forget all that," Sting says happy to be done with all that idiocy "I need you guys to help us out with something." "Help?" Rogue and Yukino say in unison.

-A long explanation later-

"I think we should definetly help her," says Rogue "I think your saying that because it involves Kagura huh" Yukino teases, "what!? no I think its just the right thing to do," he says defensively while blushing. 'Ok maybe Rogue isn't the person I should talk to about this, Yukino can definetly help... but she'll probably tease me forever' Sting thinks to himself again.

Milliana's eyes open wide, "You like Kagura?!" She asks with a huge smile, "ooooooohhhhhhh I can't wait to tell her!" Rogue looks at her in disbelief, "You wouldn't" he says nervously "So you admit it!" Yells Yukino having heard give himself away "I never said that! I don't care about her at all!" he yells starting to get frustrated. Millianna looks at him sadly, "Oh you don't, thats too bad, I bet she would've been happy to know you liked her, oh well I'll just tell her that you don't care about her at all then," Rogues heart sinks, "N-no don't say that!... Ok fine I may have some interest in her ok.." Rogue just can't see to win today. "Nevermind Rogues crush for now," Sting says with an irritated face, " the focus here is helping Milliana, we can help Rogue with his love life later ok." Sting says not noticing Rogue blushing red with both anger and embarrassment that his personal feelings are spoken about so casually.

"First of all, we need to get her one of our jobs that pays extremely well, now I now we're not allowed to just give jobs away but I really want to help her." Sting says determined and Yukino spots a bit of personal want in his words. "Hmmm do you now," Yukino says with a smirk, " well its true we can't give her a job but you certainly can." "That's exactly what I was thinking" Sting smirks, 'Yea Yukino's definetly the smart one, she can answer whats wrong with me' Sting thinks ,"but I need you two to pretend to go on this job with me so no one questions why a take a difficult job on my own, I'll give you a part of my take and Milliana can take her share," he continues ,"Is that fine with you guys?"

"Hmmm get paid to do nothing, I definetly won't mind," Rogue approves "Frosch thinks so too!" Frosch says happily ,"I won't mind either, I also feel like helping Millianna," Yukino smiles sweetly. "Thank you guys so much!" Millianna hugs both of them in a tight grip with Lector squished in the middle, "I'll definetly make this up to you guys I promise nya!" Millianna smiles her cat smile earning a blushed stare from Sting and a mischiveous smirk from Yukino. "Ok, now that we settled that, what job can we take?" Sting says seriously now out of his daze, "Hmmm, well we can check the boards and find something suited to you guys," Rogue says,"Maybe something a cat and dragon can do," he says thinking hard, 'hmm cat and dragon' Yukino thinks to herself while staring at a happy Millianna hugging Sting excited about the job, 'maybe more like a boy and girl' she thinks while smirking. "We'll lets go look guys," she Yukino says excited to get a plan that formed in her head into action ,"Good idea Yukino," Sting says, Rogue can you go ahead with Millianna and look, I need to talk to Yukino for a sec." "Sure," Sting says walking towards the board, when they were gone Sting took the chance to talk to Yukino, "Ok so I need you to help me out with something thats going on with the cat girl," he says almost already regretting telling her about it.

"Hmm," Yukino listens as he tells her about the strange thought and feelings he's been having, all the while he talks Yukinos plan starts coming together even better than she hoped. "So do you know whats wrong with me?" Sting asks ending his explaination. "Well, what I think is that you yourself have developed a little crush for the kitty," Yukino says smirking, "and that you can't stop feeling more for her, I think you're falling in love Sting." She says smiling happily, all the while Sting starts blushing , 'Me in love with the cat girl? No way it can't be right' he looks over to Millianna at the board and blushes even more as he sees her smile 'It can't be... Well she is cute, extremely cheerful, and her body is just' Sting blushes a deeper red as he scans her body up and down.

Millianna turns to look at Sting and Yukino since they were taking long to come to the board. As soon as she turns Sting turns back to Yukino and Millianna becomes annoyed. 'Why is he blushing?' she thinks staring at Sting, 'Does he like her or something? Just cause they're alone doesn't mean he should blush like that!... Wait why should that bother me?' "It shouldn't nya!" She says out loud, "What shouldn't?" Rogue asks surprised by her outburst. "Nyyyyyyyothing..." She says embarrassed looking down. 'I mean Yukinos a nice person so why wouldn't anyone like her and well Sting he's a jerk! A very mean..' Millianna gets distracted as she sees Sting stand up to head her way, 'Mean.. handsome, with muscular arms and very strong chest, with incredible abs...' Millianna can't help but to watch Sting and see all of him very detailed. "a... illiana...MILLIANNA!" Sting yells and pops the girl out of her daze. "You wierdo you're spacing out and not paying attention at all!" Sting says a bit irritated at her apparent lack of attention. "S-sorry Sting I was um.. eh" She stares at his handsome features "Just thinking something.." Sting just looks at her and brushes it off 'I swear she can be a complete dope at times, but damm she looks kinda hot right there.'

'Ok Millianna he's handsome so of course you couldn't help but stare, every girl does it so calm down' Millianna thinks trying to make sense of what happened to her. "Ok Milli, now that Sting and I have had a little conversation" Yukino says winking at Sting as he blushes and Millianna pouts annoyed a little by that. "So I already have a job that would be perfect for you, I'm sure it was around here somewhere," She says looking at the board. While she looks Millianna gets closer to Sting ,"So... what did you talk about?" She tries to ask without sounding desperate. "Oh, nothing much... just a little problem I was having.." Sting says while blushing at the thought of him loving the girl inches away from him. "oh.." Miliianna becomes a bit more upset 'A problem... Why would he blush like that about a problem.. and Yukino winking like that, I need to know more!' Millianna tries again, "So can I help with this problem? You are helping me so maybe I can help you." She encourages him to spill what he's hiding, "No it's ok, Yukino already gave me an answer, I just wasn't expecting it to be what she said." Sting says smiling slightly hoping to lead the girl away even though he can't stop the red from appearing on his face. 'She gave him an answer? And he looks happy about it... Could he have possibly? No probably not..' Millianna starts to pout as she keeps thinking about it, 'He was blushing alot talking to her, she winks at him, she gave him an answer he liked.. and he's happy with that..' Millianna stares at Yukino as she tries to reach up for a paper on the board onlhy to have Rogue bring it down for her, and notices the huge amount of happines on her face. Milliannas eyes open wide as she comes to the conclusion of the matter, 'He asked her to be his girlfriend!' She thinks 'and she said yes!... So Sting is dating Yukino huh..' Millianna feels a small drop in her heart 'Well good for them! They seem like a nice couple, this is a good thing nya...' She tries to reason to herself 'It shouldn't bother me at all...so I shouldn't feel bad at all.. not at all..' Sting notices Millianna's expressions the whole time she was thinking, how she started pouting, then seemed to think really hard which he thought was really cute because her tail somehow became a question mark, and how her eyes widened as she seemingly came to a realization and her tail becomes erect but after a few seconds his eyes widen as she lowers her head slowly and hides her eyes with her bangs and smiles a sad smile, he watches as her once active tail slowly droop down, 'Miliianna what's wrong?' Sting thinks feeling really saddened as he sees the once cheery cat look abandoned. 'I don't like this , I don't like that smile..'

"I found it!" Yells Yukino as she holds up the request form, Sting snaps out of his thoughts and takes the form while Millianna is still looking down. "So whats the job?" Millianna tries to ask sounding happy, "...". "Sting?" Millianna looks up and sees Sting's extrememly blushed and surprised face, "Sting? Are you ok? Hello?" Millianna tries to get his attention in vain as he still doesn't see her. 'Fucking Yukino you witch, you had this planned did't you, I bet you already picked this one when you saw her with me!' *slap* Sting feels two hads on his cheeks and realizes that Millianna has her hands on his face, "Sting stop ignoring me!" She says pouting, and Sting can't help but blush more as she looks incredibly cute just inches from his face, then he snaps back to reality, "Sorry Millianna.. umm here take a look." He hands her the form and she reads "OK the reward is 400,000 jewels! Yay! Let's do it Sting!" Millianna starts jumping uo and down excited about the reward, "M-millianna have you read what the job is?" Sting says a bit nervously, "Oh no, now lets see hmm it's called La Rosa De Amor? I don't know what that means.." Yukino giggles, "It means to the Rose of Love Millianna." Millianna smiles, "Oh that sounds not dangerous at all, lets see, the Rose is hidden deep inside a mountain to the far south , it is inside the territory of a powerful monster, and also falls under one of the Nobles domain, take the flower and bring it to address below. BE WARNED THE FLOWER WILL WITHER AND DIE ONCE PLUCKED UNLESS IT IS IN THE PRESENCE OF TWO WITH UNCONDITIONAL LOVE.

'Hmm presence of two with unconditional love... two... love...twooooo...loooove... wait Sting and I make two!' Millianna begins to heat up as she thinks more upon it. 'Love... unconditional love for each other.. I have to love Sting!' Milliannas face is fully red and steaming now. Sting watches as Millianna begins to redden and steam up a little, 'I don't think she can love me just for a mission like this, not that I'm in love with her or anything...'

"We can't do it" Millianna suddenly says while looking down again, "I can't do this with Sting since I can't love him this way" Millianna says giving the request back, Yukinos mouth slightly drops and Rogue just stares in nonbelief and Sting feels a huge drop in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**AS ALWAYS I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL AND NEVER WILL, IM TOO LAZY TO TRY AND TAKE OVER**

"I can't believe that girl!" Yukino says frustrated, "Here I saved a good job for Sting to finally fall in love with someone and when he brings home a girl that likes him and that he clearly likes, she blows it off!" She says while sitting in the guilds pool, "Maybe she is just shy, you know you can't jus get two strangers to love each other like that because a paper tells you to." Rogue says while Frosch sits on his head, "Frosch thinks so too!" He says happily. "Geez.. " Yukino is annoyed that her plan did't work...yet, but is more worried about how Sting took it, "Has Sting said anything about it yet?" 'He doesn't show it but I can see how dissapointed and hurt he was by that.' "No he seems fine with it, he already started looking for another big job they can do together, they already did a few smaller ones," he says oblivious to the situation. "They've been working together for about a week now right.. he said he promised her one job right, why hasn't she left then or why doesn't he tell her to go, the promise is done right?" He continues. "You're right they have been together a good time now... hmmmm" Yukinos eyes sparkle as a new plan to get them together begins forming. She smiling sinisterly as she develops a new master plan and at the same time scaring Rogue and Frosch.

-In some forest near Sabertooth-

"Sting, thanks again for letting me do more jobs with you, these are paying better than the ones I had started out with nya." Millianna says smiling gratefully and the dragon slayer walking in front of her. "Yea, no problem, but this is still going to take a pretty long time unless we get a big job." He says thinking about the Rose of Love job. "I'm sorry, I know I must be a burden for you.." She says looking down ashamed again. "I really dont mind now Millianna.." 'besides I don't want you to leave... not until I see that smile again, that real smile' he thinks walking ahead. "We've spent a lot of time out though, shouldn't you be spending more time back at the guild?" She says sadly, "You know, with Lector, Rogue and... Yukino.." Sting gets a bit confused by that, "No not really, they're pretty much used to me being out all the time." "But you're the master, don't you have to be there?" Millianna then smirks, "ooooooohh I see your using me as an excuse to escape your responsablilities nya!" Sting eyes shoot open at the discovery of one of the reasons he was still out with her, "What no you weirdo! I'm honestly helping you, besides, all that paper work stuff I leave to Yukino, she's the one I trust most with that." "I bet you do," she says low enough that Sting doesn't hear, "You say something?" He asks. "No nothing,"she sticks her tongue out at him with her tail wagging "lets go, we're almost back," she walks quicker.

-In th guild-

"Sting!" Yukino yells as soon as they walk in, Millianna imediately falls back a little and hides under her bangs. 'Why does she always do that' Sting thinks as she sees what Millianna does whenever they're in the guild. "What's up Yukino," Sting says while thinking about Millianna, "I found a job that pays pretty well that you can do together, of course it's not a 400,000 jewel job but it pays nicely." Millianna perks up a bit at hearing about this new job, "Oh let me see it," Sting takes a paper that Yukino had on her, "Hmm 90,000 jewels not bad, what do you think Millianna?" He says passing the form to her. "Millianna takes the paper and reads the discription, "So all that money for guarding some rich guys three day wedding party? Nya! lets do it Sting!" Millianna says happily and Sting is more than happy to agree. "The party is in 2 days so you guys better get ready tommorow to go," Yukino says smiling sweetly 'It's going perfectly' She thinks to herself.

-The next day-

"Millianna are you ready?" Sting knocks on the door to the room Millianna is using, "Hellooo?" He continues knocking and still no answer, "Dammit is she still asleep, come on we're going to miss the train," he opens the door and walks in only to find it empty. "Where the hell is she?" He then hears a door open and turns to face it only to see Millianna in a towel wet from coming out of a shower 'oh crap' he starts sweating. Millianna completely oblivious to Sting drops her towel and starts drying off until she finally sees him, 'oh its Sting, hehehe he looks so cute blushing' Millianna is about to greet Sting until she remembers what she looks like. "Y-y-y-you pervert!" Millianna yells as she punches Sting.

"Millianna I'm sorry I didn't mean to see," Sting says as he is wrapped up on the floor by Milliannas magic ropes. "I'm suuuure you didn't Sting, why else would you walk into a girls room when she's in the shower huh?" Millianna hisses at him. 'I mean you've seen me naked twice now and I havn't even seen your chest without that tight shirt on..' she thinks ,"It's not fair" She says out by accident," whats not fair?" Sting asks from the floor, Millianna blushes as she realizes what she was thinking, "Nothing nya! Shut up!"

-Later-

"Millianna and Sting why are you still here?" Yukino asks seeming very annoyed, "the train leaves in an hour you should be there now." Millianna is stalking a table like a tiger about to attack and Sting looks around,"Just that I can't seem to find Lector, I'm sure he'd want to go," Yukino smiles sweetly, "Actually he said he was going home instead, he didn't want to go, nothing to do aout that right?" Sting wonders about it for a second, "Well I guess thats fine, I'll go ahead Millianna, get whatever else you need," Millianna stands up as Sting walks away completely forgetting the table she was about to attack. "Yukino, can I talk to you for a second please nya?" Millianna calls to Yukino, "Oh whats the matter Milli?" Yukino asks wondering what the cat would want. "It's just that I'm sorry I'm always dragging Sting away, I know you'd rather have him near more often," Millianna says sadly, "Oh I don't mind at all, just stay safe ok," Yukino says slightly confused by her "Now off you go or you'll miss the train," Yukino says pushing Millianna to the door. "Remember have a safe trip," Yukino closes the door behind Millianna and walks back to the table before. "Now Lector if you're a good boy and leave them alone I'll untie you, and if not.." Yukino lifts the cloth hanging from the table only to reveal a tied up and scared Lector "Well lets just not try that ok," she smiles sweetly.

"So Sting, we're going by train right, if I remember right then at the magic games you had motion sickess right?" Millianna asks curious to learn more about the dragon slayer "Won't the train bother you?" Sting pales at the memory of him leaving that match because of his motion sickness, "Oh yea that was just me being sick that day nothing to worry about," he says trying to be casual about it ,"oh ok, then this should be fun nya!" Millianna says excited.

-on the train-

"ooohhhhh... dammit" a pale Sting sits on the seat, Millianna looks at him in a blank expression, "You didn't have to lie to me you know.." Sting lays down on the seat, "So-*gurgle*-rry..." Millianna looks at him kinda sad that he's feeling bad, she wants to help him when she hears a familiar voice and looks down a few seats in the train car to see a familiar face, "Geez Natsu, everytime on the train, I mean you take down dragons, fight strong enemies, save Magnolia and you lose to a train instantly." A smiling Lucy says knowing Natsu can't help his condition," Rucy, please.." a pale Natsu lays on the floor. Lucy rolls her eyes and helps Natsu onto the seat and sets his head on her lap, she smiles as she starts petting his hair and Natsu instantly starts looking better," I'm glad I can help you for a change," Lucy says as she leans down and kisses the fire dragon slayers head in which he smiles and snuggles into Lucy's stomach ,"Thank you Lucy..." He says before falling asleep. Lucy smiles and continues playing with his hair.

Millianna stares at them with a slight blush and looks towards a groaning Sting. 'Should I try that? I know he belongs to someone else but I just can't bare leaving him like this.' Milllianna thinks about what to do , "Uuughh.. damm trai-*gurgle*-nn..." Sting says looking very uncomfortable.'I mean I'm the only one here who can help him' she reasons 'Its not like I'm doing it for myself, I want to help him, it's for him' Millianna keeps trying 'but Yukino should be the only one to do this' she begins to fight herself 'It's not like I like him or anything, we're just friends nya!' Millianna argues with herself some more, "Fuuuuck... damm train.." Sting looks like he's getting a lot worse 'Oh forget it I'm going to help him!' Millianna builds her courage and sits next to Sting, "Hey Sting, I think I can help make this trip a bit more bareable if you let me nya.." She says blushing nervously ,Sting looks at her with a pale face ,"Hmm how? *gurgle* nevermind just do it please," Sting says slouching in his seat, "I'll help you lay down, just let me do everything ok." Millianna helps him lay down and puts his head on her lap, "Umm Millianna how is this suppose..." Sting gets cut off as she starts petting his hair and he instantly starts feeling less sick. "Do you feel any better?" Millianna says not sure if this is helping at all, 'Her lap is so warm and soft... her gentle hands in my hair feels so nice.. if only..' Sting thinks to himself forgetting to respond to the girl, Millianna not recieving a response thinks it's not helping, 'Maybe if I do what Lucy did..' Millianna blushes as prepares herself, 'Only one thing would make this great' Sting thinks to himself, 'but that won't happen' Sting stops thinking as he feels something incredibly soft on his forhead, he opens his eyes to see a blushing cat girl kissing his forehead and can't stop his heart from skipping a beat. 'Why is she...Her lips feel so soft...' Sting keeps staring at the cat girls beautiful face unable to look away 'I can't deny this anymore... I'm... I'm falling in love with this girl' Sting thinks as he looks up at the blushing girl as she pulls away and looks very red and embarrased, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." Millianna begins to say, "Thank you Milli.." Sting interrupts as he snuggles into her core as sleep begins to take over his world. Millianna smiles a loving smile, "You're welcome Sting," she whispers to not wake him, 'I'm sorry Yukino...' Millianna smiles sadly looking at Sting and caresses his hair ' I know he's yours but...but I can't stop myself from falling in love with this man..' Millianna thinks feeling as if she's betraying a good friend.

"Psst... Millianna.." Millianna looks up to see who is calling her and not seeing anyone she looks around like a cat chasing a red dot. "Psst, Millianna over here.." Millianna looks down the car again and sees Lucy waving at her, smiling Millianna waves back her then is suddenly embarrassed as she sees Lucy pointing down at Sting. Smirking, Lucy seems to have figured out what is happening with the two, "Hi Millianna, its good to see you again," Lucy says in a low voice smiling happily, "Hello Lucy, it's good to see you too," Millianna replies just as happy, "Soooo," Lucy says and Millianna begins to sweat as she knows what the Celestial mage will ask her," How's Sting doing," she asks with a giggle as she notices Millianna blush, "Nyaa.. he's umm good.. I think," Lucy decides to go straight for the kill, "So are you two dating? I mean unless both your guilds are doing something right now." She says knowing the possibilities, "Millianna didn't blush at all, instead she smiles sadly and hides behind her bangs and Lucy notices this extremely well, "No, we're not," then she looks up cheery as usual, "Why would you ask that? nya hahaha," her acting is not good enough to fool Lucy 'You can't fool me Millianna, it's too obvious that you like him' Lucy thinks as she looks at Millianna, again she went back to her sad smile, "Is he dating someone else?" Lucy asks boldly, 'I know that smile all to well Millianna' Millianna looks up shocked at how perceptive the girl can be. "Well ummm... I think he's dating Yukino.." Millianna replies trying to sound brave, "Well why does it matter, it's not like I like him or anything hahaha ehh nya..." her laugh dies down as she notices the serious stare Lucy gives her 'I bet she sees right through me..' Millianna thinks, "Am I that obvious?" she asks defeated, "As obvious as Natsu is when he fights," Lucy says returning her smile and stats petting her dragons head again.

"Are you and Natsu together?" Millianna asks , Lucy looks down at a Natsu and smiles lovingly, Millianna can't look away as she stares at the two looking so perfect, "Yes, this idiotic dragon slayer that doesn't know how to control himself at all and destroys so many things is my boyfriend, and I couldn't ask for anyone more perfect," Lucy says with complete truth in every word.

"Millianna you're in love with Sting aren't you," Lucy asks straight out, Millianna looks shocked as she hears that come from someone elses mouth. 'I am.. but I can't let it happen he belongs to someone else..' Millianna decides to just nodd looking down at Sting, he looks so happy where he is, "Have you made sure that he is dating her?" Lucy asks, "You said think, might as well confirm your thoughts," Millianna looks at her thinking about it, "Nya I don't know.." Milianna then goes to explain the reasons why she thinks he's dating Yukino, "Hmmm," Lucy begins to think 'He is sleeping on her just like Natsu, now unless he is trying to two time these girls' Lucy gets an evil look in her eye 'I think he might love her back' "I think you should ask anyway," Lucy says. Millianna also agrees that it's the best option, "How did you know I felt this way?" Lucy looks at her sweetly, "Because you had the same smile I had when Lisanna was taking Natsu away from me.." She says sadly, "after the games Natsu and Lisanna were spending so much time together that I couldn't get him at all," she looks up at the cat girl, "I gave the same smile to everyone around me when I realized that Lisanna had asked Natsu out and he said yes," Millianna listens shocked to what the girl is saying, "But if he's dating her why is he with you?" Lucy giggles at this," well apparently Natsu thought that going out together just mean going to eat at places and fighting random monsters," she looks down at Natsu lovingly, "As soon as we explained what it actually meant and what kind of love is involved he said this to Lisanna and everyone around him -But I only see Lisanna as sister.. I mean I love everyone at the guild but the only person I love in that way is Lucy-.. Lisanna was heartbroken but recovered quickly and I well... I have been in love with Natsu for a long time so when he asked me out I couldn't say no," Millianna smiles at the sight of the couple and how happy they seem 'They look so perfect' "Ill ask him," she says determined, "I'll make sure and if he is dating her then I'll just be a friend but if he isn't I'll confess." Millianna smiles her cat smile, then she pales and looks completely broken, "But I don't think I have a chance against Yukino," Lucy giggles at how the cat looks so lifeless, "Millianna..." Sting grumbles in his sleep "Hmm I think you have a bigger chance than you think Millianna," Lucy says with a wink, "Thank you Lucy nya" Millianna smiles happily down at Sting, Lucy smiles at her friend, after a few moments Millianna decides to get a bit Spiffy "So Lucy," Millianna gets a mischevious look in her eye, "How far have you two gone?" She smirks as she see's Lucy begin to redden up," Umm well we uhhh... we oh I know I'll get some tea!" she says standing up forgetting the sleeping Natsu on her lap and drops him on the floor. "Ooooww... Lucyyy *gurlge* damm ...train..." Natsu pales on the floor unable to move "Natsu I'm so sorry!" Lucy begins to help him up, Millianna watches everything happen while trying to hold in her laughter as she see's them make trouble for themselves.

"Ohh the train is stopping," Millianna notices that this is their stop, "Yup, this is where we have our mission, wake up Sting" she says in a low voice trying to be gentle, "Stiing," She pokes his cheek, "Uhhmmm," is all the cat gets from the sleeping dragon, 'He's so cute sleeping' she thinks admiring his features,she continues poking him and leans in close to his ear, "Sting it's our stop," Sting opens his eyes and looks up to Millianna 'She is so close to me, her eyes look amazing, her lips look so soft..she really is...' "So beautiful...," Sting says by accident, Millianna reddens and suddenly forgets how to speak and Sting takes a second to register what he just said "Oh hi Millianna!" he sits up quickly removing the warmth from her laps, Millianna just keeps looking foward shocked with a red face and open mouth, "EH ahh train stop thingy nya..." Millianna hears giggling and notices Lucy looking at them with a smile and winks, "Good luck," Is all she whispers before she summons Capricorn to help carry Natsu out.

"Umm this is our Stop right we should probably head out now," Sting says with a blush hoping to avoid talking about what he just said, "Yea you're right, we have to be body guards from now on," 'I'll confront him about my feelings later' She thinks to herself with a new determination, "I'm feeling Spiffy!"

-After a few hours of looking for the clients residence-

"What the hell..." Sting says in a bit of shock, "Nyyaaa it's so big!" Millianna says excited as the two gaze at the castle next to the beach, "I know it's a rich guy but this is something else," Sting says wondering who is having this party. "Let's go Sting, it wouldn't be good if we end up being late," Millianna says while running to the castle, "You just want to explore the place don't you," Millianna stops in her tracks, "Eehhh noooo... I just want to be the best body guard possible!" Sting looks at her then smiles, "We can explore after we meet the client and find a place to stay ok." "YAY!" Millianna jumps in joy, "This will be fun, lets go meet the rich guy then!" She continues to run to the castle to find the client.

"Welcome! I trust you are the mages from Saber tooth?" Says a old man who greets them at the front of the castle gates. "Yup that's us!", 'Though I'm not really from Sabertooth..' ,Millianna feels a bit mischevious about lying. "So are you the groom?" Sting asks the man, "Oh no, that would be master DeVilla, he is the man who owns all this property, I am his personal butler, my name is Jake," the butler bows slightly, "Well do come in, the master has been waiting your arrival, he is a bit anxious you know." Millianna giggles "Does he have cold feet already?" she asks jokingly "Oh not at all, he is very happy to be wed soon, his problem is something else, he shall explain when you meet him." Millianna and Sting look at each other in slight confusion. They walk into the gates and head towards the castle doors, Millianna is enjoying the sights inside, she sees a beautful garden full of roses and trees and directly in the middle is a pond with a cherry tree right beside it, "It's so pretty here," she says looking around in wonder, "Yes it is, the soon to be wife had all this done, believe it or not this used to be nothing but dying grass and a few dead bushes, she really has brought light into my masters heart," the old man smiles, "Well let us head into the castle, we musn't make him wait any longer."

Inside the castle they entered through two huge doors that opened up to an extrememly decorated room. They walked through hallways that all had a red carpet and amazing pieces of art on the wall, the whole castle inside of the place looked like a place for royalty. "So, just checking, this master is he part of royalty or something?" Sting asks as he drags Millianna by the tail since she kept trying to get away to explore the castle, "Yea, is he like a prince?" Millianna asks while trying to get Sting to let her go, "No nothing like that," says the butler ,"He has just been extremely succesful in his life, and to think that merely 20 years ago he had struggled to just find a piece of bread for the day, much has changed since those days," the old man says with much emotion as he opens a door to reveal a very large room, wich almost appeared like it served as a throne room but was decorated for a wedding at the moment. "Haha please Jake there is no need to go back into those harsh times of the past," says a man who appears to be around 30 years old and seems to be dressed casually, "ah Master Devilla, you are already hard at work with decorations, you best not spend too much time working or your fiance might be upset again," the old man says waving a finger around. "I promise I'll do my best to hide should she arrive," says Devilla, "Well you two must be from the guild to provide security am I right?" Millianna is too busy admiring all the decorations to answer so Sting speaks up, "Yes that's us, my name is Sting and this kitty is Millianna, " Sting pulls on her tail to get her attention back, "Oh! I'm sorry it's nice to meet you sir, I think this place looks really beautiful," Millianna says a bit ashamed of her attention span. "Why thank you, I tried doing most of this myself, not bad for a hunter don't you think?" say DeVilla holding his head high, "Well come, lets talk in my office, there is much to discuss," he walks towards on of the doors on the right side of the room and the rest follow behind. "Millianna try to pay attention ok, we don't need to make the client think we are incapable," Sting whispers to Millianna as they walk towards the door, "I know I know, I'm sorry.. I'll do my best, this is for Kagura's plates after all," she says with a new determination, 'Yea you for her plates and me for... nevermind gotta pay attention' Sting thinks shaking his head.

Inside the office they all sit on couches and the butler heads out to make tea for them. "Ok, now that we're here we can talk privately," DeVilla speaks in a completely serious tone, "the truth is that there is an orgainization of bandits that may try to attack and kill me," he says as Jake comes back in with the drinks, "Bandits? Why would they attack this place just to kill you?" Sting asks as Millianna takes the tea from Jake and hands one to him. "Well, thats because I used to be the leader of the organization, it goes by the name Wolf Fang," Millianna's artificial cat ears perk up ,"Wolf Fang? I remember Kagura saying something about destroying one of thier camps, wait you used to lead them?" She asks not understanding what's happening. "Yes, I served as the leader for about fifteen years, I quit it five years back," DeVilla takes a sip from his cup, " I quit when I fell in love with my fiance Rosario." Sting see's that something went very wrong when he quit that they want him dead now,"So what exactly did you do to make them want you dead?" he asks, "Well I ran away with a hostage that would have made us all pretty wealthy, my fiance was the hostage, she is the daughter of a rich noble and was to be married to another nobles son, but when we kidnapped her for ransom we ended up falling in love, in the end we ran away together and with Jakes help got away safely." Millianna is now in a fantasy land as she listens to his story which she finds very romantic, Sting notices and pinches her to get her focus again, "So you ran away with the ransom and left them behind, while you got the money?" Sting asks beggining to not like the guy, "No, I took her back home, of course I was to be arrested but she managed to convince her father to have mercy on me and instead gave me money to start a business, which you can see is very succesful."

Sting listens and looks to Millianna, "I think this is fine, we can be body guards for him," she says smiling, Sting then looks to the man again, "I have a question, why after all these years do they now want you dead?" Sting asks which also grabs Milliannas attention. DeVilla sighs ,"It's the man that she was previously engaged to, an arranged marriage before we kidnapped her, his name is Montello, Rosario's father would have given her in marriage and thus both families would have increased in power and wealth, her father is fine with my marriage to her, but Montello... well he isn't happy so he hired my old organization to kill me before the marriage." Sting closes his eyes and thinks for a moment while he makes sure that this job can be done without Millianna getting hurt, *poke* Sting opens his eyes to see Milliannas finger on his cheek, "I think we should help Sting, it is a lot more than the request first said but I think this is the right thing to do nya." She says smiling, 'Hmmm well this is for her, and she seems like she wants to help, though this is a lot more dangerous than we first thought but I think we can handle it' Sting thinks, "Very well DeVillia we'll take the job." Sting finally agrees, "Thank you so much," the man says clearly relieved to have the help, "Now that we have that settled how about we arrange a place for this young couple, Jake?" Devilla says as Millianna and Sting both blush, "Oh no we're not a.. a.. um couple nya.." Millianna says looking down from embarrasement, "Yea, we're just good friends that's all.." Sting adds on which kinda hurt Millianna.

"Is that so.." DeVilla looks at them curiously, "Hahaha could've fooled me , perhaps it's just the wedding that's making you look like you have a little spark for each other in my eyes," DeVilla stands up and motions for his butler to come near, "Now Jake, ensure that these two get rooms to stay for the night ok, and also," he stops and points to Millianna, "Millianna is it? I'm sorry if I sound rude but do you have another set of clothing that's not as well, revealing?" Millianna looks at herself and notices that all she has is her combat clothes which is just her bloomers and bikini bra, "Oh umm not really, I used to have a cloak that I wore but it was washed away in a river some time ago nya." "Hmm, well one of the benifits to having a succesful business is that I earn money, Jake please hand her 20,000 jewels to buy a cloak and whatever else they may need," DeVilla says in which Millianna is quick to protest, "We can't accept that sir-" "Eh-eh call me DeVilla or Oscar if you please," the man interupts, "Umm Mr. DeVilla.. we can't take so much money, especially since you will be providing us a place to stay nya." Sting nodds," I agree, this is too much for us to accept," DeVilla looks a bit upset at this, "Nonsense! You two will be risking your lives to guard my fiance and myself during our wedding which we consider a very important event, I will not allow any less to show my gratitude to you," he says firmly, Sting and Millianna have no choice but to accept the mans genorosity and nodd in acceptance, DeVilla smiles at this ,"Good, besides, Rosario would throw a fit if she saw a woman showing herself so much, she has that strong belief in which women must be strong and not objectified." 'Hehe sounds like Kagura and Erza, though Erza kinda doesn't know when she's displaying too much' Millianna giggles at her thoughts, 'Well I knew she would have to cover up sometime' Sting thinks a bit dissapointed at not seeing Millianna's curvy body any longer. "Well I'll leave it to you Jake," says Devilla as he begins to walk to the door, "the festivities begin tomorrow, but feel free to utilize everything my castle holds today," he says smiling then walks out ,"Please follow me, I'll take you to your rooms and then into town to buy your neccesities, after I'll give you a tour of our castle, I'm sure you'll both love the massage room and the sauna," the butler says while guiding them out ,"Massage and saunas! Yay!" Millianna says jumping up and down in excitment ,"Not a bad job at all," Sting says casually but just as excited inside.

-after the shopping-

"Oooh Sting..." Millianna moans out, "I know Millianna.. it feels so good," Sting grunts out, "I've never felt *ah* anything like this *oh yess* before.." Millianna slurs out, "Yea..*ah* I don't want to stop at this at all," Sting says huskily, "Yes, please don't *oh.. ah* stop," Millianna says in pure bliss, the two women giving the mages massages look at each other blushing because of the noises and words the two are saying, "Sting I'm so *nngh* glad I came with you," Millianna says not knowing how it sounds to the two women, "Yes *oh* I'm glad I came too" the women are both blushing heavily and the one touching Sting is steaming due to the muscles on his body and the noises he's making.

"Aahhhh.."Millianna sighs, " that massage was amazing" she says stretching in the sauna, "Yea, it was really good, well until the girl massaging me passed out randomly," Sting says also stretching but looking away from Millianna. 'God damm, why is the sauna for both genders, it's really hard to not look at her while she's just in that white towel' he thinks to himself while blushing slightly. 'Don't look at him, don't look! He might be dating Yukino so no looky, it doesn't matter if he is just in that one nya... *gulp* towel around his waist' Millianna thinks while looking away also blushing, 'Oh maybe now is a good time to ask him if he really is dating Yukino!' Millianna thinks and becomes nervous at asking 'should I ask now or later, what if he questions me, what if it annoys him.. I don't know nya!' Millianna shakes her head from frustration, 'Ok I know I accepted that I have feelings for her' Sting thinks 'But does she feel anything for me? hmm should I ask her out? No not during a mission, maybe after? Fuck I want to tell her now though..' Sting frowns in frustration, 'Nya! I'll ask now!' 'Forget it I'll ask her now!' They both think simuteniously. "Sting" "Millianna" they both say and turn to each other, 'oh crap...' Sting stares dumbfounded 'I can't focus, that towel is too tight on her, I can see her entire body..I shouldn't look! .. not at those long slender legs with sweat trailing down them.. or those thick thighs and round butt.. she has the curves in the right places with her flat stomach and perfect hips.. her breasts shining with sweat barely look like they can stay in the towel, her delicate shoulders and sweet neck.. I can't look away dammit! Her tattoos on her face, her soft looking lips and amazing eyes, dammit I can't let myself get turned on, not in this small towel!' Sting thinks while being unable to look away. Millianna also stares at Sting wide eyed, 'Oh no nya.. he's showing too much, I shouldn't be looking, close your eyes Millianna! You shouldn't be looking at those strong calves... or tight towel.. definately not those deliciously formed abs.. I wonder what they feel like... No! I shouldn't think this nya! Bad kitty stop looking at him, stop staring at.. his.. very strong looking chest.. it doesn't matter that there is sweat trailing down his chest, or that his shoulders and arms are very *gulp* muscular.. I definetely don't want to bite his neck.. too hard.. ' Millianna and Sting can't help but admire each others every detail.

'No! I have to ask her' "Millianna!" Sting says surprising the cat, "Nya oh ah Yes!?" She yells unable to say anything else, "Umm well uh I.." Sting begins to get nervous.. "Well I.." 'I know!' "I think we need more steam! I should go put more water on the rocks!" he says blushing wildly, as he gets up the water gathered on the floor cause him to slip, "Watch out!" Millianna yells reaching out for him and also slipping on water, *falling noises*. "Nya owowow" Millianna says rubbing her head, "damm that hurt," Sting says and puts his hands up only to find Millianna's hips, Sting opens his eyes only to find Millianna a few inches from his face and he freezes not knowing what to do, "I'm sorry Sting I tried to hel-" Millianna cuts off as tries to push up only for her hands to find Stings chest and she opens her eyes just to see Sting's eyes looking into hers. 'Millianna..she is this close to me.. her lips are just right there..' Sting begins to lose his sense of reason, 'Sting is right under me, just inches away.. oh my am I straddling him! Not good I should get...' Millianna loses her thoughts as she looks down to Stings lips 'I should.. I should... feel his.. lips..' Millianna forgets everything and focuses only on the man under her. ' I really am in love with him..' Millianna thinks as her heart begins to beat extremely fast, 'I can't look away from her' Sting thinks feeling a warmth in his heart as he begins to lean closer to her, 'I ...don't want to be away from him, I want to be closer' Millianna thinks as she begins to lean down into him, closing in inch by inch Millianna and Sting keep looking directly into each other, slowly Millianna begins to close her eyes and feels Stings hot breath on her lips, Sting with half closed eyes can feel Milliannas faint breathing and begins to close in the final inch to reach her lips, Millianna's heart races and Stings heart becomes loud as their lips have only a hair left to touch.

*knock knock* Millianna and Sting both pull away and move to opposite sides of the sauna in an instant "Are you two ok in there? I heard yelling and falling, are you hurt?" Jake yells from the other side of the door. Sting and Millianna look away from each other blushing baldly, "No we're just fine, just a small slip," Sting calls back," Millianna I-" Sting stops as the cat girl stands and hurrys away, "Wait!" he calls but she was gone already ,"Smoothe move you idiot," Sting tells himself.

Millianna slams the door to her room and leans back on the door while covering her mouth ,"I almost kissed him... I've never felt something that intense." Millianna stands and thinks about Yukino 'They might be dating, they really might but I can't help it anymore, I want Sting for myself.. but Millianna shouldn't think selfishly like this, besides Kaguras plates are more important!' Just then Millianna sees Sting's face flash before her eyes, "Dammit!" Millianna covers her eyes, "I need to clear this up, I need to know how he feels about me and... I want to continue that moment.." Millianna gets dressed quickly in a night gown bought from DeVilla's money and heads out to Stings room to finally say what she needs to say.

Sting puts on some shorts and stares at himself in the mirror in his room, "Ok you idiot, next time actually say it," He slaps himself, "I hope that what happened in the sauna wasn't just the heat of the moment for her..." Sting continues to stare at himself 'Maybe some practice?' Sting clears his throat, "Millianna, I like you and I'd like for you to sleep with me." Sting stares at himself... *PUNCH* Sting hits himself "You idiot what kind of confession is that! oh yea I like you now sit on my dick, so fucking romantic!" Sting starts again "Millianna.. you're freaking weird but I like how weird you are.. shit, that's really awkward, umm," Sting closes his eyes 'Should I just be direct and honest?' "Millianna.. You really have caused a lot of trouble for me, but I lo-" *knock knock* Someone's at Sting's door. 'Maybe it's Jake, probably worried about the party starting tommorow, seriously who parties for three days straight though?' Sting heads to the door "Hey Jake I was thinking that the party shouldn't be so long and th-" Sting opens the door only to see a very shy looking Millianna looking up at him. "M-millianna.. hey, umm is there something you need?" Sting is becoming a nervous wreck already 'If Lector ever saw me behaving like this he would throw a fit about how I can be stronger... Wait is she in a night gown?!' Sting looks up and down Millianna's body having trouble not blushing since her purple night gown was slightly see through and he could make out the curves of her body and see her black underwear and bra *gulp* "Hey Sting.. I kinda need to talk to you about something is that ok.. nya?" Millianna keeps looking down away from Sting, but not from embarrassement, she needs to look down or else the sight of Stings muscular body will cause her to lose focus. 'I don't understand, just like in the sauna just being near him is making me feel very hot...' Sting keeps staring at her lost in the details of her body, "Umm Sting?" Millianna meows out, Sting instantly stands back "I'm sorry! Come in, I'll go warm up some milk," Millianna smiles at this, "Wow the amazing Sting likes warm milk before bed?" Sting blushes, "Well Lector kinda got me into that habit," he passes a cup to Millianna who sits on his bed and he sits a few inches to her side ,"Millianna before you say anything I want to apologize for earlier.. I didn't mean to put you into that kind of situation," Sting says as Millianna looks into her cup. "Sting thats what I wanted to talk about, but first I need to ask something very important," Millianna looks at Sting determined to find the truth "Are you dating Yukino?" Millianna says bluntly and it catches Sting off guard, "Wait what, dating Yukino? Why would you-"

*BOOOOOM!*

The whole room shakes as the two mages quickly stand up, "What the hell was that!" Sting yells out, Millianna heads to the door, "We need to get to DeVilla and find out whats happened!" She yells back ,"You go look for him Millianna, I'll head to where ever the explosion came from!" Sting heads opposite from her towards the window in his room "Nya! Sting wait!" MIllianna yells without thinking first ,Sting stops and turns to look at her, Millianna stands there looking at him confused because she doesn't even know why she yelled for him, "Sting... be careful nya.." Millianna manaes to say. Sting smiles at her, "I'll see you soon Millianna, just call for me if you need me ok, I'll be right there to help you," He winks and jumps out the window.

"Nya! ok time to find DeVilla," Millianna runs out the door. She runs down the halls of the castle in her night gown looking for DeVilla or his butler. After ten minutes of running and yelling their names she finally stops to think about where to look, "Ok nya, if I was super rich where would I go if I was attacked, hmmm," Millianna frowns as she tries thinking really hard, "You son of a bitch, I'll kill you for what you did!" Millianna hears an unfamiliar voice outside the window of the hallway that is looking down into a garden in the back of the castle. There she sees DeVilla with a katana sword drawn and Jake right next to him with two kunai knives ready to fight the numerous men surrounding them. "Not good not good at all nya!" Millianna opens the window silently and thinks of a way to knock out those men. "So it seems Montello finally sent word for you to dispose of me," DeVillia says while holding his sword in front of him ,"It's a good thing my fiance won't arrive until tomorrow," DeVilla lowers his sword a little, "Joshua, you don't need to do this," he says staring at a man a few feet in front of him who looked extremmely pissed, "Oh i don't do I?" the large man steps closer ,"I suppose if that's and order from our leader, oh wait no not our leader any more, but a back stabbing traitor, or should I call you Mr. DeVilla, the respected and praised blacksmith who somehow managed to open a giant weapons business." The man steps close enough for Millianna to take a look at him, he looked just like DeVilla but not as gentle looking especially since he had a scar over his left eye.

"Brother we can work this out, please I do not wish any blood shed tonight," DeVilla yells out, 'Brother! They really do look alike, but this is insane, his own brother leads the attack to kill him.. nya I don't like this, hmm... if I sneak up behind them I can take them out one by one and hopefully not have to see them attack each other' Millianna crawls along the walls of the second story window she came out of 'There are trees all over the place here I can use them' Millianna jumps into a tree and starts working her way between branches to take out men with her magic rope.

"That's funny, you didn't seem to mind shedding your own brothers blood when you took my left eye! and all for what some dam rich girl!" the man named Joshua was fumming, "We could have been rich together brother, but instead you ran off with that woman and left us all behind to rot in poverty, but Mr. Montello is paying us quite handsomly to get rid of you, which is a task I would have glady done for free! Get them boys!" Joshua charges in to the attack swinging his own katana at DeVilla, "Shit, we have no choice Jake, I'm sorry for this but please join me in battle once again old friend," Jake spins his kunia in his hands and takes a fighting pose, "You needn't even ask sir," Jake and DeVilla clash weapons with five men which catches Joshua's attention because he knows he had more men than that, "What the where the hell are the rest of my men!" Joshua yells out looking behind him only to see his men hanging upside down on trees unconcious with orange ropes around them ,"Nyyya!" a kick to Joshua's face sends him stumbling back and croutching down like a cat Millianna lands on all fours, "You cyclops person!" She points at him standing now, "Go away!" is all she says thinking it would be enough. "Go away... really.." Joshua stares at her "HOW ABOUT YOU DIE INSTEAD!" he says as he charges her with his katana, "Nyaaa!" Millianna dodges his swings, "I'll cut you up little girl, then I'll cut up my brother! Hey you idiots! Wake up!" He yells towards his uncncious underlings which causes them to stir a little. 'I need to tie this guy up too, but he is swinging so much that if I don't foucs on doging he'll cut me, I don't want to get cut! It hurts!' Millianna thinks to herself not noticing a tree root behind her that she trips on and falls. "HAHAHA NOW DIE!" Joshua yells as he swings his katana at her, *clang* DeVilla blocks his swing with his katana allowing Millianna to recover, "Your fight is with me brother! I do not wish to kill you but if you will not back down the I will have no choice!" DeVilla parries his borthers attacks, "Don't worry Gabriel! I won't be dying today since my sword will be taking your life!" Joshua continues to fight his brother, 'Ooooh his name is Gabriel, that's actually a nice name' "Gotcha!" two hands grab hold of Millianna, "Nya! Let me go!" Millianna kicks back to send the man flying, she looks around and see's the two brothers evenly matched and also sees Jake fighting off five men by himself while moving around like a ninja, 'Oh wow I thought he was just an old man' Millianna decides to go help Jake fight off those men quickly. "Now!" a rope comes from one of the trees and takes hold of Millianna's hand, "Nya what is this!" Millianna tries to get free but then more ropes come out and take her remaning hand and feet. "Let me go!" Millianna struggles against the ropes but is pulled back into a tree trunk hitting her back really hard ,"NAH!" Millianna's painful meeting with the tree makes her a bit dazed. Four men come from out the trees and surround her, "Hey boss we caught the girl! What do we do with her!" A skinny bald man yells out, Joshua pushes back his brother Garbiel, "I don't care do whatever you want!" he yells back, "HEHEHE ok don't mind if we do, hey guys looks, she's only in a night gown, what do you say we teach her what a good night feels like?" the man says as the other men chuckle and begin to unbuckle their pants, "Oh, no Millianna!" Gabriel is distracted for a moment which lets his brother knock him down, Jake is being held back by the five men now. "What is happeing,"Millianna looks around at the men who are removing their pants to expose their cocks ready to rape her, "Wait guys, don't you think this night gown is in the way tho?" Afat man says getting close to Millianna, "Stay away!" Millianna yells, "Oh don't be like that, we just want to help you undress for the night hehehe" The fat man grabs her gown and rips it off, "N-no stop.." Millianna says with tears in her eyes, "Hehe now for the bra," Millianna remember's Sting's words, "Sting.." she whispers with tears.. "What was that little missy?" he grabs her bra ,"STTIIIIIIINGG!" She yells out and after a few moments of nothing happening, the man chuckles, "Hehehe I like when they yell," he is about to rip it off- "WHITE DRAGON ROAR!" is all Millianna hears as she sees a ray of white replacing the images fo those men in front of her.

-Stings point of view-

He jumps out the window and sees smoke rising in the front of the castle, 'Over there is the attack' He begins running towards to explosion. Arriving at the entrance of the castle he sees a lot of men with weapons in the front yard, 'Damm thats alot of guys, at least 30 no moe than 50, should be fun' Sting prepares to rush them when he sees a few blurs fly out from the catsle entrance, then falling into the group of men cries of pain and a few bodies are sent flying, "What the hell?" Sting observes and when one of the men fall he sees in the middle five maids standing in between them each with a spear. "We are the maids of the DeVilla house, please leave the area or we will be forced to remove you," one of the maids yells out "Fuck you!" one of the men yell and they all charge in, the maids scatter and attack the men, "Well, looks like they can handle themselves, but it's been a while since I punched something stupid so I'll use these guys" Sting charges in and starts punching for fun.

After a while with only eleven men left to fight Sting has been thinking why he hasn't heard anything from DeVilla and definetely never stopped worrying about Millianna, "Excuse me ladies," Sting approaches one of the maids who turns to him aiming her spear at his throat with a death glare, "Oh my apologies Master Eucliffe, how can I assist you?" she says as she lowers her spear and smiles sweetly at him, Sting sweat drops at this, "Umm well I was wondering do you know where DeVilla is? I haven't seen him and these guys are weak as hell, I don't believe they are important at all," Sting says making the maids also understand his logic ,"Yes, it is almost like these men are to be keeping our attention, they haven't even tried to get past us," one of the maids agrees "A diversion! So the real attack is happening somewhere else, no not an attack," Stings brain works overtime, "They probably sent men to ambush DeVilla as he took shelter! Quickly where would his escape route be?!" He asks the maid, "Mater DeVilla would be heading out the back of the castle to a room that can be easily guarded," Sting swears, "They sent the real enemy from behind while these clowns distracted us!" The maids all open their eyes in understanding, "Master DeVilla is in danger, two of you finish these fools the rest hurry to the back of the castle!" The lead maid yells, 'Shit that was probably why Millianna hasn't shown up!' Sting becomes worried as they run around the castle towards the back, 'Please be ok you weird cat!'

"Sting.." Sting hears Milliannas faint voice 'Millianna?'

"SSTTIIIIIIINNGGG!" Sting turns the corner at the back of the castle and sees, Milliannas current state. 'Her gown is torn..' His eyes flash white 'those men surrounding her with their pants down' his muscles tighten and his teeth grith 'that man has his hand on her..' Steam rises from his body 'there are tears... falling from her eyes' his anger reaches the limit, "Hehehe I like it when they yell" Stings eyes become pure white as he inhales, "WHITE DRAGON ROAR!" Sting blast out a ray of white completely engulfing those men who Sting considered trash that needed to be destroyed.

Millianna looks towards Sting as he stands there with steam coming off his body, "Sting..." she calls to him with tears staining her cheeks, Sting immediately snaps back and looks at her, she is tied up on the tree waiting for him, he sprints as fast as he can to her, "Millianna I'm coming!" He yells as he gets closer to her, the maids go assist Jake and suround DeVilla to protect him from his brother who had been blasted away by the force of Stings enraged roar. "Sting.." Millianna wants to be released and jump into his arms, Sting gets to her and immediately rips off the ropes that had tied her hands and feet, immediately after being loose Millianna jumps into Stings arms "Sting! Sting..."she cries into his chest.. "They were going to .." Sting holds her tight, "It's ok Millianna I'm here for you now, your safe," Sting is relieved that he had realized what was happening just in time, but felt an increasing anger at what had happened ,"Dammit.. son of a.. you little brat, I'll cut you up!" Joshua stands up looking extrememly injured, "How dare you blast me and my men, I'll make sure you suffer!" he yells at Sting, "Millianna sit here for now ok," he helps sit Millianna down but she doesn't release her hold on him, "Just wait ok," he says as she looks up at him with with a look that says don't leave me but lets him go, he smiles warmly at her which is enough for her to feel better.

"Hey you little fuck! You ready to die!" Joshua yells at Sting again, Sting rises up and turns to look at him with a stare of an extrememly pissed off dragon, "What the.." All Joshua sees is steam rising from Sting as he walks toward him and the steam forming above him in a shape of a dragon growling in deep anger at him.. "Your men..." Sting says with steaming coming outof his mouth, "you let your men touch her.." Sting says with an uncontrolable anger, "She's not yours to touch," his eyes glow white again, "Millianna is mine! And no one is allowed to touch her!" Milliannas eyes open wide as she hears what Sting says. "Fuck you damm freak!" Joshua rushes at Sting with a broken Katana, Sting easily grabs his wrist and squeezes it breaking his bones making him drop his sword. "You will take responsibilty for this," Sting says as he brings the man down to his knees and raises his fist, "with your life." Sting begins punching the man repeatedly, without mercy without regard for those who are watching him, he just feels the need to hit this man, hit him until all his bones break, hit him until all his blood is spilled, hit him until he dies and is nothing but a pile of mangles up meat and bones. Every one can't help but just stare at the events unfolding, the cries of pain, the sounds of bones breaking, Millianna can't take it, she doesn't care at all about the man being hurt, what she can't stand is watching Sting do these acts. She stands and runs towards Sting, he continues punching, more, more, more! Millianna wraps her arms around him from behind "Sting please stop!" She yells, "Please, this isn't like you.." she says burying her face in his back, "Please.." Sting drops the mans wrist and lets his body fall to the floor barely alive, his glowing white eyes return to normal, "I'm sorry..." is all he manages to say, she shakes her head in his back and hugs him tighter. "Let's jsut have them arrested and taken away.." she says not releasing her grip, "Millianna I won't hurt him anymore," Sting says, she shakes her head again, "I just want to make sure you're the Sting I know," she says hugging tighter, he smiles faintly, "baka.. it's me."


	5. Chapter 5

I DONT OWN ANYTHING! BTW SOME LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE NAUGHTY JUST SKIP IT

Sting wakes up on a big bed, he looks around trying to remember where he was 'Oh yea, still at the castle for the party starting today' Sting sits up and gets off the bed to go shower, "Well at least the bandit problem is over now, so this wedding should go without a problem," Sting turns on the water as he undresses himself and steps into the shower, as the water runs down his body he closes his eyes and remembers what happened the day before.

Millianna's tears, her ripped gown and the bastards about to do something unforgivable to her, "Even though everything they did was unforgivable, I should have killed them all," Sting says forming fists and becoming angry again. He breathes in and out in an effort to calm down and then blushes a little, "I yelled out something pretty bold last night.. I wonder how Millianna took it." Sting continues thinking about her, remembering the times he's spent with her and his mind wanders to the time in the sauna where he was able to see alot of her body. 'Crap, I've always known she had a great body but I've seen her and many other girls curves so many times, but she has the biggest effect on me now' he thinks "Every curve she has I want" he says remembering her figure unaware of how his member was growing in size as he was thinking of her. He continues showering thinking about the cat girl 'I could let some stress off right here, it'll be better than having this urge all day' Sting thinks as he reaches down and fantasizes about the cat girl.

Millianna wriggles inside her bed sheets rolling around as she grips a pillow with her arms and legs ,"Nghh Sting.." She mumbles as she holds the pillow tighter, "hehehe Lector is so cute... Sting.. I love.." *smack* Millianna hits her head on the floor as she fell off her bed, "Nya!... ow" She lets the rest of her body fall onto the floor still gripping the pillow, she slowly opens her eyes and stares up at the ceiling, "Sting" she says instantly remembering how he saved her last night, 'I owe him so much already, I don't want to be a burden to him ever, especially when he saved me so many times now, so today I'll do my best at the wedding' Millianna blinks a few times as she looks up and starts remembering why she's at the wedding "Nyaaa! The wedding I have to get ready!" She gets up and runs to the shower undressing herself on the way, "What time is it! Nyaa.. Sting is going to get mad if I'm late to the ceremony," She turns on the water and lets it pour over her body, she feels the water trickle over her skin and looks up at the ceiling thoughtfully, 'I still owe Kagura for those plates I destroyed, and now Sting for saving me and helping me so much' She runs her hands down her body 'Sting..' She begins feeling warm between her legs and her hands slide down over her breasts down between her legs, 'Thinking about him always gives me this feeling, I can't help but feel this way..." she begins squirming as her hands massage her sensitive spot between her legs "Nghh.. maybe just a little, I won't be able to focus if I don't do something about this now.. nnghhaa.."

-Later at breakfast-

Sting sits down next to DeVilla, "Good morning Sting, I trust you slept well last night, especially after all that trouble?" The man says while a few maids served them food, "Yes I got a good enough rest last night" Sting replies as he thanks the maids for the food, "Especially now that the bandits have been dealt with, I think this wedding should go on without a problem," Sting continued. "Well that sure is something we can be grateful for," DeVilla says smiling just then the door opens and reveals a smiling Millianna, Sting looks up and instantl blushes, not only because of what he said but because of what he imagined earlier with her, Millianna looks at Sting and also looks down blushing, her "little" bit of fun had turned into a lot as her imagination got the better of her and now she can't think of much else as she looks at him, "Good morning Millianna," Sting finnally manages to say, breaking the silence, "Good morning Sting, and you too Mr. DeVilla" she says smiling with a blush, "Why good morning Millianna, come sit next to Sting and lets eat breakfast, it is a good day today!" DeVilla says excitedly. Millianna sits next to Sting, she had remembered what Sting said last night on the way there so she felt much closer to him because of it, she sat next to him and looked at him, he looks back and for a second they just stare at each other and finally smile. "You're ok right?" Sting asks her concerned, "Yes, thanks to you Sting," she says "you saved me from another problem again," the maids bring out Milliannas food and she thanks them, "I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there.." she looks down and shivers a little but then feels Stings hand on hers, "Nothing would have happened Millianna," she looks at him and he smiles, "I'll always be there," Sting says and Millianna feels her heart beat harder, "Oohhh, do I sense a spark becoming a fire here?" DeVilla says staring at the two with a huge grin on his face, Millianna and Sting both blush and look at him unable to say something out of embarrassment, "HAHAHA well it's good lets be merry today and enjoy the festivities!" He says as he begins his breakfast, Millianna and Sting both follow silently still not able to say much.

After breakfast the two went on patrols around the castle to make sure no more bandits or other problems were around the castle, the helped finish decorations and put a helping hand where ever they were needed. It was noon when many guests started arriving, Sting and Millianna had both changed their clothes to something formal for the wedding, Sting and Millianna were greeting people at the front door when they saw a short fat man and his wife being escorted by non other than Natsu and Lucy. "Millianna!" Lucy calls out when she notices Millianna at the door, "Lucy!" Millianna calls back just as glad to see her, Natsu walks up to sting and gives him a fist bump, "Yo Sting" he says, "It's been a while Natsu" Sting replies. "Lucy you won't believe what has happened since we got here,"Millianna says eager to share her stories with Lucy, "I can't believe you're here at all, what are you doing here?" Lucy asks curious to know, "We are guards for the wedding party, its a job we took," Sting replies, "Ohhh it's almost like us, we had to escort that shorty there because supposedly there were bandits who hate this place, 'tch' didn't get to fight any bandits though, really lame," Natsu complains, MIillianna smiles and giggles at this, "Well we got to fight bandits last night, it was pretty troublesome," she says, "Aaawww no fair you guys got to fight them? Luccyyyy now there won't be anything for me to fight, I won't have any cool stories to tell Happy now." He gives Lucy a sad face, Lucy smiles at him, "Oh Natsu, cheer up, I'm sure that before we go back there will be something that you beat to a pulp..." Lucy sighs, "It happens every time anyway.." Sting pats Natsu on the back, "Yea, we'll tell you about our bandit fight later, and maybe we can have a fight after if your so eager to fight," Natsu lights on fire instantly ,"Yea! It's been a while since we fought each other, this should be fun!" Lucy sighs and starts pushing Natsu into the castle, "Fight later Natsu, we still have a job to do now ok," "But Lucy..." Millianna giggles as she watches the two walk in, "They really do make a good couple," she says, Sting looks at her confused, "They're a couple?" He asks, "Oops, I wasn't suppose to say," Millianna covers her mouth, "Nya... bad kitty again.." Sting smiles at Millianna," come on lets get this three day party over with, seriously three days, who does that?" Sting complains s he walks into the castle.

The wedding part itself went without a problem, and the party itself had started on a good note, the wife and groom dancing, the guests either drinking or dancing or both. Lucy and Natsu had disappeared after their clients had gone to sleep in one of the castle rooms, Sting and Millianna were patrolling the dark castle halls together, "Those nobles have been drinking and dancing for hours, how can they continue like that for so long?" Millianna asks exhausted from the day already, "Well they do things like this alot so I guess they're used to it or something" Sting replies but just as exhausted as Millianna, "The night seems pretty safe don't you think?" Millianna asks looking out one of the windows of the halls, Sting stops walking and looks back towards her, her eyes sparkle with the moonlight and her hair shines but all Sting can see is the smile she had but soon faded, "Hey Sting..." Millianna says putting a hand on the window opening in and allowing the cool night breeze come in, "Yes?" Sting replies as he puts himself beside Millianna feeling the air touch his body, Millianna looks up towards the sky and stares at the moon and sighs deeply, "Thank you for helping me all this time, I'm really happy that you're doing all this with me," her tail wiggles a little and then settles down on the floor, 'He said I belong to him.. It must mean that he and Yukino aren't a couple, but I have to make sure' Millianna turns and looks into Stings eyes, "Sting... what you said last night.. what do you mean by it?" She asks seriously and not looking away from Sting. Shocked Sting just looks back into her eyes, they still hold the shine of the moon, her cat like eyes never looking away just gazing into him, "I-I meant that.. I meant exactly what I said" Sting says never looking away, "but...Isn't there someone else that you've said that to already?" Millianna asks confusing Sting, she looks back out the window "Isn't there another girl that you already belong to?...Like, Yukino?" Millianna stares at the moon waiting for the answer that will tell her that Sting already belongs to another girl and that she should leave him be, an aswer that makes her heart ache. Sting stares at Millianna, he can see small tears forming in her eyes,'Why Yukino? I'm not doing anything with her..' Sting starts thinking so many things at once but then everything freezes as he sees something he never wanted to see again, he sees her tears run down her cheek. He doesn't want her to cry, he doesn't want to see tears run over her cheeks, he loves them just how they are, with red cat tattoos and tear free, "Yukino... I completely forgot about her till now" Sting smiles and figures something out, 'She thinks me and Yukino are dating huh... Baka', "She told me something very important about you before we came out here," Sting steps closer to Millianna, 'About me, what? To stay away?' "What do you mean," Millianna asks never looking away from the moon, she knows that if she sees Sting's face right now she'll feel so much pain, but then she feels a hand on her chin and gently Sting makes her face him.

Millianna sees his eyes, his seductive smile and a small blush on his face, "She told me what I really feel" Sting starts leaning in closer to Millianna, 'Really feel? Wait what! I don't understand' Millianna thinks so many things but can't say anything as Sting gets closer, and just before Stings lips touched hers he stops, Millianna is blushing now, having Sting so close to her is overwhelming her, "I am not dating Yukino baka" Sting says and Millianna widens her eyes 'Not dating her, not... her... but wait what did she say about me then' "But if not then what did she say? What do you really feel?" Millianna asks now so unsure of everything, she begins backing up feeling like running since she doesn't know what else to do, she is starting to feel embarrassed about everything but before she can back up enough Sting traps her by putting his arms on the window and keeping her between them, she is now trapped between the man she loves and an open window with the moon overlooking their every action. "Nya..." Millianna looks down embarrassed and unaware of how beautiful she looks to Sting right now, "You know you're a dunce, reckless, hyper and a complete pain in the ass cat girl" Sting says as he leans into her again, Millianna just stares into his eyes, "Stubborn, and loud" his body comes closer to her, "and always making a mess" Sting puts a hand on her cheek, "But even though you're a mess," Millianna stares deeply into him and feels her heart beat harder with every inch Sting closes in between them, "Even though you need help with everything and are always jumping into trouble.." she looks up into his eyes " You are also sweet, passionate, strong and smart" He stops just and inch from her lips "beautiful and caring," Millianna feels his breath on her lips ,"So even though you are a mess," he smiles, "You're my mess and I won't let anyone else have you" Millianna's heart bursts and she jumps forward crashing her lips onto his completely surprising him, she kisses him forcibly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he puts his hands on her waist pulling her body closer to him, she kisses him deeply and he returns it with just as much passion. After a few minutes they break apart and Millianna looks up into his eyes full of love, "What Yukino told me was what I felt for you," Sting says putting his forehead on hers, "I love you Millianna, I fell in love with you and I can't stop my heart from loving you even more every day," Sting says with a loving smile, Millianna hears the words she thought were never meant for her, her heart jumps and she smiles as more tears fall down, "You know you're in love with the most spiffiest troublesome cat ever," She says putting a hand on Stings face and caresssing him gently, "I know I am," He replies, "and I wouldn't trade her for the world," She smiles joyfully, "Sting.. I love you.." she says and puts her lips on his again, she grabs his hand as she pulls back and begins walking down the hall. Sting becomes confused again at why she stopped the kiss and started pulling him down the hall.

After minutes of walking Millianna is now blushing extremely bad, a little out of embarrassement but the rest from what she was planning, she hadn't noticed but after all that it finally hit her at how hot she was feeling and that only Sting can help her with this heat, "Millianna? Is something wrong?" Sting asks pulling on Milliannas hand stopping her, She turns around and faces him, 'I love him and need him' Her mind is full of lust and love for Sting at the moment, "Sting I-" "NGGHHH! NATSU!" Both Sting and Millianna freeze as they hear what sounded like Lucy. "Lucy.. ahh.. you keep wrapping around me so tightly... ah" Millianna blushes a super red as she listens on "Natsu.. ngghhaahh.. baka... its because you're so big.. ah yes.." Sting blushes as he stares at one of the doors in the hall, "Lucy.. I love you.. ah.. I don't think I can stop" Millianna begins fuming as she looks at the door, "Natsuuuu! Yes!" Sting grabs Milliannas hand and starts pulling her away but she doesn't move, "Millianna!" He whispers "We should probably get out of here now" He says again but she just stands there. 'I feel so hot... between my legs I can't take it, Sting is so close to me and the closer he gets the hotter I feel.. I need him..' Millianna looks at Sting with lustful eyes, Sting sees that she is looking at him differently, with a sight that makes him feel aroused, she looks like a tiger ready to devour him, she licks her lips and grips him tighter as if she won't let him escape, 'I want him now!' Millianna holds his hand tight and runs down the hall heading directly to her room, she bursts the door open and shoves Sting inside and closes the door behind her. Sting stumbles in and falls onto the bed, he turns around just in time to have Millianna crawl onto him him straddling him, "Sting.." she says with heavy breathes, "Sting please.." Sting can't help but feel turned on by Millianna calling his name like that, she leans down and licks his neck purring while doing so. Sting begins to lose control of himself.

"Millianna, do you know what you're..." Millianna bites gently on his neck and Sting forget how to talk for a moment," ...doing.." Millianna licks up his neck across his jaw line and slips her tongue into his mouth which he greets with his own tongue instinctively. They wrestle tongue for a moment while Millianna slides her hands down Stings chest and abs trying to feel as much as she could through his clothes, she pulls back from the tongue wrestle and places her hands on Stings chest pushing him down leaning over him, he looks up and looks at Millianna, her face is flushed and her breathing is heavy, "Sting, can I be the one?" She asks almost as if pleading, "What do you mean the one?" Sting looks up at her, his heart racing in his chest, he watches as she sits up and puts her hands on her cloak and lets it slowly slide off her shoulders down her back until it slides off the bed, then reached behind her and unties the only things guarding her chests modesty. Sting watches as her bra almost slips off but she covers her chest with her arms keeping the bra up, "Can I be the one you give everything to, am I good enough to be able to share everything with you?... Can I be the one you love with everything?" Millianna says while looking into Sting eyes hopeful the answer to all that would be yes. Sting sits up and holds Milliannas waist as he brings his face close to hers, "Baka, you already took all of me without me realizing it" he kisses her lips gently, "You're not the strongest, or the smartest or the best person in the world," He puts his hand on her check as he speaks and caresses her softly, "You're Millianna, the energetic, klutzy, and most unfocused girl I've ever met..." He kisses her neck which caused Millianna to face up and let out a small moan ,"that's the cat girl I fell in love with, you don't have to be good enough, you just have to be my Millianna" He kisses her lips as he finishes talking, Millianna returns the kiss with full force pushing her tongue as deep in his mouth as she can as Sting does the same.

"You forgot to mention the spiffiest," Millianna says as she pulls back, Sting smiles "No I didn't, I just love hearing you say it," He leans in and licks from her collar bone up her neck and Millianna shivers and feels the heat in her body intensify, "ahh...I'm feeling Spiffy" she moans out and lets her arms down releasing her bra and allowing Sting to see her huge breasts. "Sting, kiss me," Millianna says seductively, Sting kisses her hungrily as she grabs his hands and slides them up her body to her breasts and moans as she feels him squeeze the gently "Nghh, Sting... your shirt," Millianna says as she slides her fingers under his shirt and vest trying to pull them off while not breaking contact in their lips, Sting helps her take off the clothes and she instantly lets her hands slide up and down his chest and explore his back, she feels all the strong muscles in his body and he lets his hands slide up and down her body feeling her smoothe soft skin and her breast press up against him, 'Oh my god his muscles are so hard, especially the one I'm sitting on...' Millianna looks at Sting surprised, 'the muscle poking my thigh... is that?' Sting smirks at her, 'Millianna is just to much, even if i wanted to stop I can't now, I'm aching for her, and the heat she's giving off between her legs, I just can't' Sting lifts Millianna surprising her completely and lays her down on the bed under him and he instantly gets to work. He licks between her chest while squeezing her breasts earning the moans he loves from Millianna, "Ohh Sting..." He licks up one of her breast until he finds the sweetest taste at her nipples, "Ngghh Sting.. your tongue feels so warm.." Millianna arches her back a little to give him more to work on, and he takes full advantage of it licking her right nipple and pinching the left with his hand, "S-SSTINGGG.. not just one..." Millianna pleads asking for him to play with her more, "Sorry Millianna, you just taste so good right here, I wanted more," Sting switches sides and instead of licking starts sucking on the left nipple, "Ahh Sting, that feels...ngahh!" Sting can't stop feeling turned on from her moans and begins losing control of himself, he begins playing with her breasts more intensely not knowing how much an effect it had on Millianna, "Sting! ahh, slow down, you're... nnnhh you're being too rough nghhaah! I can't take it!" Millianna feels a pressure inside her begining to break, 'What is this feeling... it's so hot! I feel like im..I'm going to burst!...' Millianna wraps her arms around Sting, "Stiiing! I'm AHH! I'M ... N-NYAAA!" Millianna orgasms just by Sting playing with her breasts and squeezes Sting as she feels an exstacy pass through her body.

Her pleasure begins to come down after a few moments of joy, she's panting now trying to catch her breath from Stings ministrations on her, "Sting... baka," she kisses him deeply and he smiles sinisterly, "Millianna, I hope you don't think that all for tonight," he hovers over her about to make a move when all of a sudden Millianna wraps her legs around him and flips him to were she is back on top, "Of course not dummy... After that I want more.." She looks down at him hungrily and licks her lips which causes Sting's member to jerk in which Millianna clearly felt and only made her sexy smile even sexier ,"So much more," she says as she slides her hands down Stings chest and abs until she finds the edge of his pants which her fingers easily get under. "Sting, honey," She begins pulling down his pants, "I hope you're feeling spiffy down here," Sting can't help but feel even more turned on by how Millianna was acting now, 'She's like a completely different person' Millianna pulls of his pants and reveals his 8 inch member standing at full attention, she becomes entranced by it even a bit scared. 'He is so big down here, it's just so straight and throbbing... I wonder, what it feels like' Millianna reaches out and wraps her hand around Sting and starts jerking him out of curiosity "Nhh.. Millianna.." Sting grunts out softly. Millianna liked the sound of Sting moaning her name, it made her feel a rush inside her body which she felt sliding out her panties even though they were already wet from Stings "playing" earlier. 'Oh I know, I'll do everything her did back to him, I'm sure he'll love it just as much as I did' Millianna becomes mischiveous, "Sting-kun" she says in the most innocent way she can, 'Kun?, Since when does she?' Sting looks at her and sees her blushing shy face, "It's my first time ever doing this Sting-kun" she smiles evily on the inside "I hope I...can make you feel good" Millianna says licking her lips slowly still looking bashful, Sting's dick twitches and he begins losing all reason, "Don't worry too much, it's my first time too" he says a bit embarrassed, 'His first!' Millianna realizes shocked, 'So for the first time ever.. and with me...' Millianna feels a whole new wave of love for him, 'I will make him want only me' She begins jerking him even faster now, "Oh damm.." Sting lets out, Millianna sees a little precum at the tip of his shaft and becomes interested in it, she starts squeezing a bit tighter and jerking faster, she sees more pouring out driping down the side onto her hand, 'It's so warm! I wonder..' Sting feels her slow down until she releases him, he looks down at her wondering why she stopped and the only thing he sees before losing is mind is her mouth open wide and his dick enter her mouth.

"OOh Millianna fuck!" Sting lets out, Millianna sucks on Sting gently at first letting her tongue feel around his shaft and enjoying the taste of the precum, 'I didn't think I would like it but it taste so good' Millianna's head bobs up and down Stings member, leaving her saliva on it and making noises she would have though t embarrassing but now finds them extremely sexy. She licks his dick from bottom to top enjoying the small amounts of liquid dripping out, 'I want so much more from this' She pushes her head down as far as she can letting his member in her mouth as deep as she can stand, Sting can't help but feel bliss from this, he places his hand on her head and helps her start the bobbing motion again, "ahh Millianna, your mouth, its so warm, it feels too good I don't think I can take much more!" Sting starts feeling a pressure building quickly, but this only encourages Millianna to suck harder and faster, Millianna bobs her head up and down faster and becomes wetter listening to Sting moan because of her "Millianna NGHAA Im so close! I can't hold it in any longer ahh!, 'Yes! Sting, I'm the only one who should be allowed to hear this from you' Millianna puts his dick in as far as she can again and Sting loses it, he thrusts up into her mouth and pushes her head down, Millianna doesn't expect this and opens her eyes wide as she feels his shaft go down into her throat, "MMM MMMMHHMMMHM" She tries to say 'Sting can't breathe!' "Millianna I'm cumming!" Sting releases into her mouth and throat and Millianna has no choice but to take it all and swallow his seed, 'He's letting so much out! There's so much of his cum pouring out... I want all of it!' After a few more jerks Sting finally lets the last bit out and pulls out of Millianna's mouth, she begins coughing slightly and licks her lips from any final drops tryng to escape.

"I'm sorry Millianna, I couldn't stop myself from doing that.." Sting apologizes sincerely, Millianna feels a whole new wave of lust from swallowing all of Stings seed. "Its ok Sting" Millianna says standing up which has Sting questioning what she is doing, she stands in front of him and slowly puts her fingers between her skin and the bloomers she has on. Sting becomes wide eyed as he stares at her slowly take of her last piece of modesty, "Sting, I want you to see all of me today, and I want you to take all of me, please be my first and only" She slowly pushes down on her bloomers and lets them slide down her slender legs and kicks them off to the side, she blushes and looks away embarrassed, "D-don't stare to much though... it's still embarrassing you know," Stings member instantly starts growning again becoming harder than before, Millianna's lustful side gets a huge boost from that, "Eeeeh, I'm guessing you dragon there really likes what it sees then," Sting's eyes can't look away from Millianna's sexy curves and perfect body, his dragon instincts begins to take over, he reaches out and extends his hand for Millianna to hold on to. Millianna smiles and takes his hand, "Sting-kun, make me your woman tonight," Sting squeezes her hand and pulls her down and pins her under him, "Kyaa! Sting don't just throw me around!" And she leans up and bites his neck harder than she did before, "Unless you want to get hurt too," She says while biting him, he just smirks and kisses her neck caasing her to moan and release her bite, he instantly takes her lips and starts kissing her and grabbing her however he pleases, "NGHH Sting.." 'he's just doing whatever he wants to me... god I love it' Millianna moans and parts her legs to allow Sting to settle between them, "Sting, only you.." Millianna looks into his eyes lustfully but full with love, Sting stares back at her, and becomes harder at knowing she only belongs to him, no other man or dragon can feel her the way he can. "Millianna... I couldn't dream of having anyone other than you here right now" Sting's member pokes Millianna at her entrance and she shivers from the feeling, "Sting... I love you" Millianna says happily, and Sting can't help the happiness in his heart and starts pushing into her.

"Ngahhh Sting!" Millianna feels for the first time as Sting's dick begins pushing into her, stretching her to accomodate for him, 'It hurts!... It hurts alot but I want Sting to be the one..' Millianna whimpers and lets a small tear fall from her eye, Sting see's her pained face and immediately feels bad, "Millianna I'm so sorry, should I sto-" Millianna crashes her lips into his before he finsishes his sentence, "Don't stop Sting, I want to be with you tonight, and many more nights after this, don't stop," Millianna sticks her tongue deep into his mouth again, "I want to share everything with you" Sting stares at her for a moment and begins to push himself in her again, 'She's so tight, I can't believe how good it feels,' "Fuck.. Millianna.." Sting kisses her as he pushes the final length of his dick into her, "I don't know if it was the time at the river or when you cried out my name for help but I just know that I can't stop loving you," he kisses her even more and wipes away her tears, "Millianna I love you." Millianna looks into Stings eyes and puts her hands on his shoulders ,"Sting, make love to me" Millianna has gotten used to his size and is now lifting moving her hips in an effort to feel more of him. Sting hisses as he feels himself slide in and out of Millianna as she moves her body, 'I can't believe how good she feels inside' Sting pulls himself out leaving only his head inside her and pushes in quickly causing Millianna to gasp from the wave of pleasure that she just felt from Stings movements, "Oh Sting..ngghaah I didn't think that- ah that it would feel this good nyaahh" Millianna slurs out as Sting continues penetrating her , hearing Millianna slur her sentances only encourages Sting to push faster into her. "Millianna, you're so warm ahh.. it-it feels like you're pulling me in" Sting says as he slides himself in and out of her, Millianna's eyes begin to roll back as she feels Sting continue to push farther into her, "Sting.. please.. harder.." she says as her legs wrap around Sting, "I want more.." Millianna says as she gasps for air feeling pleasure building inside of her. Sting only becomes harder at his partners words and feeling her smooth legs wrap around his body only made him grow bigger inside her, "Ngghhah.. You keep getting bigger... please more Sting ahh!" Millianna's back begins to arch in order to get Sting deeper into her, Sting decides that it's time to stop holding back, he slides one of his arms under her back to arch her back farther and his other had on the bed behind, he pulls out as far as he can and slams back into her as hard as he can touching the very back of her womb, Millianna's head rolls back and her mouth opens wide with a bit of saliva on her mouth as she moans but she couldn't form words to describe what Sting was doing to her, the pleasure she felt from that almost sent her over and she wanted so much more. Sting see's her reaction and does it again and again, he continuously slams himself into her feeling her grip on him tighten so much more. Millianna is about to her limit "Sting! I'm ahh! IM! GOING TO! AH!" but before she hits her limit Sting pulls out which causes Millianna to become very confused.

"Sting what are you-" Millianna gets interrupted as Sting grabs her legs and flips her over leaving her on her hands and knees, Sting himself is about to hit his limit and he wants to take her as hard as possible and his instincts tell him that doggy style is the best way to do that. Millianna looks back at Sting and sees his eyes glow and steam rise from his body showing a white dragon roaring, his cock rock hard and ready to take her again, 'He looks like he's about to fight to the death..but I'm not scared, I want him to take me', Sting positions himself at her entrance and grabs hold of her hips, Millianna's anticipation to feel the man she loves take her in enough to start pushing her to her limit, Sting arms strain and pulls Millianna back as hard as he can making her engulf his shaft into her and slamming her butt into him. Millianna sees stars as soon as Sting re-entered her, Sting increases his speed and strength pulling out only to slam back into her hitting her back walls every time with every thrust, "Sting! MORE!" she yells as Sting grunts with every thrust, his mind is now blank of all reason and now only lives to pound himself into Millianna as hard as possible, he reaches over and grabs her arm pulling her up so her back is on his chest, his thrusts lose no power through that. Sting thrust harder and faster into her and grabs her breasts squeezing and pinching her nipple causing Millianna's mind to go blank, "Sting ah! Sting! nggahh! Stiing! Mark me as yours! Release yourself into me and make me yours!" Is all that Millianna says out loud without realizing what she was saying. Sting is about to hit her limit and he was already planning to mark her since the beginning, Sting pulls her tighter and quickens his past and strength slamming into her, "Nya! Nya! Nya!" Is all Millianna can get out now, Stings limit is coming so he licks Millianna's neck ready to mark her the moment they climax, "Yes!... Sting! IM!.." Milliannas head falls back and Sting pushes himself one final time into her ,"CUUMMIIIING! NYAAAAAAA!" Millianna cries out as she feels all her built up pleasure explode, Sting feels Milliannas orgasm when her walls clamp down on him causing him to go over, "MILLIANNA!" he grunts out and shoots out his seed into her and bites down on her neck which caused Millianna a bit of pain but also more pleasure, Milliannas mind is blank and all she feels is pure extacy as she feels Stings cock shoot all his cum into her making her feel hotter inside. Millianna still on her high can't help but feel pure love for Sting, "S-Sting, I love you.." and she passes out from her intense orgasm, Sting still grips on to her body while shooting his last load into her and releases his bite on her neck, "And I love you Millianna, now until the day I die.." Sting says even though he knows she fell asleep, he pulls out from inside her and lays her down under the bed sheets.

He stands up and goes to the window to open them to let the moonlight and a gentle night breeze in, the dark room now shining with the pale moonlight he walks back to the bed and can't help but stare at the girl he never thought he would love so deeply. Her hair shining in the light and her face looking like that of an angel he can't help but sit next to her and just admire her for a good while, gently putting his hand on her face and sweetly planting a kiss on her lips causing her to smile, "Sting.." she says in her sleep, he couldn't be happier than he is at that moment, 'I swear, this girl is so problematic, Meeting her because of a few broken plates, but I don't think I can live my life without her in it now, no, I don't want to live my life without her' He continues staring at her until he sees her frown and shiver, "Oops, probably a bit cold tonight, instead of shutting the window he crawls into bed with her and wraps his arms around her. She stops shaking from the cold and wriggles back into him to where the warmth was, her content smile was all Sting needed to confirm his thoughts about her. "I love you Millianna." Sting says and with that drifts off to sleep holding the happy cat girl in his arms.

Hey guys sorry about the long time it took me to update, no excuses I suck but still I'll try to update more frequently now, I don't mind reviews so if you got something to say about this then by all means let me have it.


	6. Chapter 6

**AS I'VE ALWAYS SAID, I OWN NOTHING OF FAIRY TAIL, I JUST PRETEND I DO.**

Millianna slowly opened her eyes as she woke up from a long sleep. She slowly adjusted to the sunlight in the room lightening up everything around her, it was her room that she was borrowing while she and Sting guarded the party. 'Party...' Millianna thinks and then the flashbacks of last night came rushing in, her and Sting in bed, Millianna's moans mixed with Sting's grunts race in her mind, 'S-S-Sting and I-I we d-ddid' Millianna starts her blushing "Hmmm" Sting groans as he hugs Millianna tighter. Milliana looks back and sees Stings sleeping face, at first she thinks of screaming and running, but then remembers all the words they shared last night and the feelings they share for each other. She turns her body fully aware that they are both naked but her embarrssement faded away already, she lifts her hand to his sleeping face, "Sting," she whispers "I love you" she says as she softly kisses his lips, Stings arms tighten a little more around Millianna, "And I love you," he mumbles back as he smiles, eyes still closed. Millianna smiles, "You've been awake all this time haven't you," Sting opens one eye, "maybe..." Millianna nuzzles into his chest loving the warmth he gave and the smell of his skin filling her, 'I love being right here right now...but...' Millianna looks up and pokes Stings cheek "Nya, Sting? I'm sure you remember what we're suppose to be doing?" Millianna asks smiling while Sting looks away pretending not to know, "Ummmm... making love again?" he says smiling brightly, Millianna sighs and pokes him again "Sting we still have our mission to complete, it's only the second day so we have to get back out there and protect the guests nya" Millianna says while trying to wriggle out of Stings arms. 'Oh no, having her breasts press up against me like that only gets me turned on, well I won't be able to do anything with a huge buldge in my pants now can I?' Sting thinks as he feels himself getting hard and smiles mischievously. Millianna also feels Stings excitment as she wriggles around 'Oh no, not good' Millianna puts her hands on his chest and tries to push him back "Now Sting remember, this is not the time-" Millianna gets cut off as Sting flips her on her back "Nya! Sting we can't we have to-" Sting plants his lips on hers. Millianna already feels hazy as Sting positions himself "S-Sting, l-lets try and think.." she feels him at her entrance "we-we have to- nya! ah!"

-2 hours later-

Millianna blushes as she walks around the castle doing her patrol for the party, "Geez.. He needs to learn how to control himself if he's going to be my boyfriend" Millianna freezes at the mention of the word, 'wait are we actually dating now? I mean we did all that stuff nyaa.. but he never really did ask me out.. hmm I need to find out if we really are dating' Millianna smiles just thinking about her spiffy dragon slayer "Hehe boyfriend" she giggles to herself, "Hoho boyfriend eh?"

Millianna tenses up and covers her mouth while turning a light shade of pink, she turns to see a grinning blond who has her arms crossed under her breasts standing right behind her, "So Millianna what's this about a boyfriend?" Millianna starts thinking of excuses to give the blond girl but she knows that Lucy is too sharp to actually fall for an excuse , especially one from her..and she will do everything she can to milk all the juicy details from Millianna right now. "Eh umm nya?" Millianna smiles and tilts her head pretending she's just a giant cat. Lucy grabs Milliannas hand and drags her back to her room first checking that her fireball of a dragon slayer isn't in there setting things on fire before they go in, once inside Lucy sits the unlucky cat on the bed next to her and stares at her expectantly, "Ok so spill, everything, not one detail left out" Lucy orders as she drills Millianna for information, "eh hehe umm well I guess you already know it involves Sting nya?" Lucy smiles," Well yea, I want to know everything that's happened since we met at the train station, every single thing, especially the part about the boyfriend" Lucy winks at Millianna, 'Oh well nya.. guess I won't escape unless I tell her everything, nyaa this is so embarrassing'

-with Sting-

Sting walk in the garden watching the drunk party goers laugh and sing and do whatever they feel like, "Just today and tomorrow and we can be done with the long ass party, like seriously who has three days of partying,"Sting says annoyed, "You clearly havn't been to Fairy Tail much if you think three days is a lot." Sting turns to see Natsu standing there with a piece of chicken in his mouth. "I can imagine what it's like in that guild, Rogue is still scared of returning to Fairy Tail after that week long party you guys threw for us, just because it was his birthday" Sting says gloomy remembering how tired and drunk everyone from SaberTooth ended up there. "But it was fun right, the guild should always celebrate friends birthdays right?!"Natsu said happily, "We aren't even part of your guild!" Sting yelled "So what? We are all friends right," Natsu says now eating a fire torch that came out of no where. 'Friends huh' Stings remebers how his guild used to only care about strength and removed anyone who would lose even one time, "By the way, you smell alot like Millianna right now," Natsu says and Sting just stares at him. "You smell like Lucy," he says back, "Of course I do, she's my mate," Natsu says as if it was obvious "I'm assuming that Millianna is they one you chose to be your mate?" Natsu says suprisingly serious. 'My mate?' Sting began thinking to himself, 'My mate.. I love Millianna but what are we to each other.. we didn't really talk about what we were going to do from now on' "Well we didn't really decide on anything.." Sting says akwardly, "Hmmm so is she just your toy for the mission, or just the night? or whenever you feel your dragon roar?"Natsu said obvioulsy annoyed which is something Sting did not miss. "Well what does it matter to you what she is to me, it's not any of your business," Sting snaps back, Natsu faces Sting "Millianna is Erza's close friend, hurting Millianna would be like hurting Erza and not to mention Lucy already becoming good friends with her too, and you should already know that dragons only mate with one other dragon for life," Natsu says as Sting listens ,"Is she your mate?" Natsu asks again and Sting thinks about Millianna, he has seen many women in his life, but he's only ever slept with one and that person is Millianna, he can't even imagine her being away from him, just the thought of her leaving or being with someone else id enough to make her growl in anger, he's never been in love before but just the thought of being with Millianna forever seems like the best future he can ever hope for. "Millianna... She's an idiot" Sting says and Natsu looks at him dumbstuck "eh?" is all the fireball can say. "She's an idiot, clumsy, loves cats a bit too much, is kinda irresponsible, loud and not very strong... But she never gives up, she still fights the best she can, is very witty and cunning and looks really cute with those cat ears and tail and beautiful without them, and even though she doesn't have a strong body, she has a very strong heart" Sting says and Natsu just stares at him, and then he smiles, Sting smirks "I love her, she's my mate and I'm not letting her go."

-Back with the girls-

Lucy and Millianna are both steaming hot in embarrassement resting against the bed as they both talked about their adventures last night. At first it was Lucy attacking Millianna about what she and Sting have done since they last met and she even got Millianna to talk about what she and Sting did last night, Millianna was so embarrassed until she remembered what she heard Lucy and Natsu do the same night and decided to counter attack with a lot of prying of her own wich at the end left both girls unable to continue unless they let their hearts give out from so much "detailed" information. Millianna smiles as Lucy was able to get up and make tea for them to relax with, "Nya Lucy, Natsu's your boyfriend then right?" Lucy hands her a cup of tea and sits next to her again, Lucy smiles happily, "Yup, well he likes to call us mates, you know some kind of dragon thing, but yes." Millianna smiles at that, "hehe mates, why does he say that?" she asks curious, and Lucy blushes a bit with her smile, "because dragons only mate with one other dragon, and in case of dragon slayers, with only one other person, so to Natus a mate is someone you're going to be with forever, so he belongs to me and I to him," Lucy says happily, "But he also bit me as a sign of being his mate," Lucy said with a sweatdrop. "He bit you? Where?" Millianna asks very curious and Lucy lifts her hair off her neck so Millianna can get a look at the mark Natsu left on her, Millianna looks in awe as she looks over a red flame like mark on Lucy's neck, "Nya Natsu must be very skilled with his mouth to be able to make a mark like that with his mouth" Millianna says and then covers her mouth at hearing how dirty that sounded, blushing Lucy lets her hair down, "Hehe well it really was just a bite," 'and I could never say this out loud but yes he is very... very skilled with that mouth...' Lucy begins blushing at thinking of Natsu. "Really just a bite? That looks very hard to do with a bite" Millianna notices Lucy lost in her thoughts, "Lucy?" She waves her hand in front of her and Lucy finally snaps back, "oh sorry, lost in thought.. well it wasn't a mark like that at first, it was actually a dragon scale." Millianna stares at Lucy for her to explain, "Well when Natsu bit me to make me his mate, it was like a red sore at first and then a dragon scale covered it, I kinda thought it was gross but then it fell off and this mark was left behind, apparently this mark lets other dragons, or dragon slayers know that I'm mated already." "That's kinda cool, the mark is pretty too," Millianna says smiling but goes back to thinking about what Sting thinks of her "So Millianna, what about Sting? I heard you say boyfriend earlier, is he your "Mate" too?" Millianna looks down and frowns a little, "Well.. I don't know really, we didn't really talk about what we mean to each other yet, we both love each other but we didn't exactly say boyfriend and girlfriend, or mates.." Lucy smiles, "Well, isnt this a good oppurtunity to see what he thinks then?" Lucy says excited standing and grabbing Milliannas hand and pulling her up, "Umm ok, I guess it would be nice to know what we are hehe" Millianna smiles and follows behind Lucy to look for their dragons.

After alot of searching the girls finally find their boyfriend/slash guy she slept with but doesnt know if they're dating in the garden having what looks like a bit of a heated discussion. "Millianna look there they are, and they don't look too happy, we better get over there before they deside to destroy the whole garden." Millianna looks at Sting and her heart is already racing at the questions she needs to ask him, and even worse it'll be embarrassing because Lucy and Natsu are here too "Yeah.. Nya." As the girls get closer they can hear what the boys are saying, "Millianna, she's an idiot" she hears Sting say, and she feels a pain in her chest as she stands nearly ten feet away from the boys and they havn't noticed them so Sting continues . "She's an idiot, clumsy, loves cats a bit too much, is kinda irresponsible, loud and not very strong..." Millianna can't help but look down and feel the first tears on the edge of her eyes, 'well I guess that answers the question nya?' she thinks while tears begin to fall, 'maybe last night was just a one time thing, he probably doesn-' " But she never gives up... she still fights the best she can, is very witty and cunning and looks really cute with those cat ears and tail and still looks beautiful without them, and best of all she may not have a strong body, but she has a very strong heart" She looks up and sees Sting smiling "I love her, she's my mate and I'm not letting her go." Suddenly her heart rises and she can't help but to smile and cry even more but for a happy reason, 'Well he knows all my flaws apparently, but still loves me for it..' "Sting" she manages to say and both boys turn to see Millianna and Lucy standing right next to them "Millianna, how long have you been standing there?" Sting asks realizing that she may have just heard everything he said, and his face starts becoming red out of embarrassement. "Long enough to be happy i heard it all nya.." she says with a small smile and a few tears on her cheek. Natsu was about to comment on how embarrassing Stings speech was before Lucy swiftly covers his mouth and begins draging him back "Rushy wha-" "Shut it Natsu, lets go, these two need some privacy hehe". Millianna continues standing there gazing up at the man she loves and he in return finally stops blushing and looks her delicate figure, 'she looks so fragile, just standing there with the beautiful smile and those tears' "Apparently I forgot to say crybaby too" Sting says while walking up to her and pulls her into a gentle hug "Sorry, "she says putting her head to his chest, "I just wasn't expecting you to say all that nya... I love you Sting, and i didn't know what exactly I meant to you so I wanted to ask and then i heard you say all that and now I'm you're mate and als-" Sting kisses her lips to shut her up, which worked really well since she looked lost in her own world once he pulled off her lips 'haha she looks like it was our first kiss ever' Sting thinks "Well you're not really my mate yet, there's still a little bit of marking I have to do before that can be official"he says and Millianna still being a little dazed from the unexpteced kiss barely understood what he said but soon came to her senses, "hehe yea Lucy showed me her mark" she says as she starts brushing back her hair and eposes her neck to Sting, he leans over and kisses her neck "The marking won't be done here Millianna" he says smiling. Millianna now confused" Then when? Don't you want me to be your mate already?" she asks a bit let down, Sting walks around her and slides his hands around her waist as he pulls her back into his chest into a gentle hug, "Of course I do, but right now we have a mission, but tonight" he smiles mischievously, "oh I 'll have fun marking you tonight," he whispers into her ear which makes her body heat up as his breath brushed past her ear, "Nya.. I can't wait" she says as she moves her hands back and slides them up and down Stings body.

The day went by and soon night came, nothing happened at the party other than the obvious drunk rich people and a few incedents in where Natsu had sent many drunk men flying after they had hit on Lucy. Needless to say Natsu was losing money from the job in order to pay for the mens medical bills. Millianna was walking back to her room after she was off duty, "Nya, today was great, well not so great for the fat guy with third degree burns, or the one with broken leg, or the guy-" "Millianna, why are you out here talking to your imaginary cats?" Sting said which startled the feline. "Nya! what? I wasn't talking to my imaginary anything!" she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Hehe sure, come on" he said as he opened the door to the room. "Millianna go ahead and shower first, I feel to lazy after carrying all those broken fat men" Sting said as he sat on a chair in the room, "Sure" she said as she headed into the bathroom unaware of the smirk on Stings face as she entered the bathroom. As soon as she finished undressing she remembered that Sting was going to mark her that night, she felt excited, happy, and suddenly very lustful. "Nya, Millianna stop being a pervet" she tried saying as all she was imagining was Stings mouth on her neck as he marked her as well as a few other parts of Sting doing very naughty things. She stepped into the shower as soon as it was warm enough and enjoyed the waters feeling on her body, she began sliding her hands around her body cleaning herself, no sooner was she back to her imagination of having Stings hands on her body instead of her own, caressing her body and feeling what was only his to touch. "Sting.." she moaned as she rubbed her breasts as she lost herself into her imagination of Sting touching her, she rubbed her hands on her body feeling herself wishing it was Sting and moaning his name. When both her hands where rubbing up and down her thighs she felt her nipples being pinched and rubbed which caused the girl to freeze. She looked down to her hands which were on her thighs and then at the two which were on her breasts, "Nya? umm 1-2-3-4? 4 hands? but I only have two.." Then she heard a chuckle from behind her and turned her head to see Sting naked behind her with his confident smirk and water dripping from his hair down his chin to his neck. "You really are an idiot" he teased which caused Millianna to blush in embarrasment. "And I love that about you" he said as her squeezed her and kissed her neck. "Nya.. Sting, are you marking me now?" she asked becoming very hot especially as she felt Stings dragon on her back ready for battle. "Not yet, first, I am going to enjoy every inch of you," he said by her ear as his hands began roaming her body, he bagan kissing and licking at her neck and back. "Sting.." she moaned this time not having to fantisize about him touching her when he was actually there doing everything she wanted and more.

Sting turned her around and lifted her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist and she felt his cock enter her as her body pressed onto him "Nyaa... Sting!" she moaned as she came from just having him in her, "Oh wow" he smirked "I must be getting really good at this" he said as Millianna crashed her lips onto his and he began thrusting into her. The water was making everything slippery which caused Millianna to tighten her legs even more around Sting sending him deeper into her and her hands to claw into his back as the pleasure was too much for her. Sting decided to turn of the water and carry his girlfriend into the room, he let his heat dry up both her and his body though Millianna was unaware of all this as she keep moving her hips feeling Stings member inside her the whole time. She only became aware of where they were as soon as Sting laid her back on the bed. He stopped moving there and didn't start again, Millianna opened her eyes to look up at Sting wondering why he stopped. She saw Sting just starring at her with the warmest smile and loving eyes just looking into her. She reached her hand up to touch his face, she was in the middle of feeling pure pleasure from the man above her but now as she looked up the pleasure had multiplied but was drowned out by the amount of love she felt at the moment for him. "Sting" she said with tears forming at her eyes, "I'm so happy" was all she could say as a single tear traveled down her cheek, "I'm so happy you came into my life... even though I'm having you help me fix my mistake and make enough money to buy new plates and even though I cause you so much trouble an-" Sting kisses her deeply and full of passion "Shut up" he says as he pulls back from the kiss, "Forget everything" he says as he kisses her again, "Don't worry about money" kiss "or plates" kiss "or your anything else" and he pulls out and crashes back into her warmth with renewed vigor, "Nya! nghhh." Millianna moans as she felt Sting inside her, "Tonight is just me and you" he says to her begining to thrust slowly. Millianna smiles "then make me yours" and Sting begins his assult on her, as he begins to speed up and thrust harder and harder with every second. "Yes! Sting! ngh ah!" Milliannas moans make Sting want her more, to hear and feel her more. Millianna feels herself tighten around Stings member which also seems to be getting begger, "Sting, it feels so good" she says as lewdly as she can, which made Sting even bigger, "Nya! Sting feels so big inside me!" She says lewdly again rejoicing when she feels him get even bigger "Dammit Millianna, you feels so warm, so soft" he grunts out which sounds so hot to Millianna and causes her to tighten even more around him, "Ngh.. you're so tight Millianna, it feels to good, I'm about to.." Sting grunts again and again Millianna tightens "Sting, more! please more!" She feels herself about to explode. "Millianna I'm cumming!" Sting grunts as he feels himself release into Millianna. Millianna feels his hot fluids enter her and causes her to hit her limit. Her release is too much that her vision blurrs and only sees stars and feels nothing but Stings warmth all around her. Sting still releasing into her then looks at her neck and sinks he teeth into her pulsing his dragon slayer magic into her. Milliannas felt his teeth penetrate her skin and the magic enter her which multiplyed her already intense orgasm. "S-S-Sting.." she managed to moan as her eyes closed for the night, leaving the day in the middle of the pleasure given to her by the man she she loves. "I love you.."


	7. Chapter 7

**I STILL DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, BUT IT'S A WORK IN PROGRESS**

It's been around two weeks since the end of the mission with the wedding party. Millianna was now shopping alone in an expensive kitchen utensils store labeled "MY KITCHEN". She has been looking around for the best plates to replace the one's she broke, "Nyaaa... I can't find anything like those" she whines. "Hmm are there any more stores around here?" She says as she looks out the store window and see's Sting waiting outside with Lector eating ice cream, she can't help but smile as she stares at Sting pet Lector and clean ice cream of the cats nose. "Hehe, messy kitty," she giggles as she moves her hand up to her neck to where her mark of a white ball with little arrows coming out shows, it looks at lot like Sting's holy ray attack, Millianna giggles as she pictures a mini Sting doing the mini holy ray on her neck.

"Hey Millianna, find what you where looking for?" Sting asks, Millianna didn't even notice him walk into the store. "Umm no.." I can't find anything that even compares to what I destroyed," she say while looking down feeling gloomy about destroying her best friends treasure. Sting pokes her forehead, "Cheer up, with all the jobs we've been doing we only need another 75,000 jewels to buy better ones. Seriously though, what made Kaguras family plates so damm expensive?" Sting asks wondering how a few plates cost so much. "Nya.. well those plates we're apparently used to serve the first king of magnolia and were kinda given as gifts to Kaguras ancestors when her family saved the first kings daughter from a bunch of bandits." Millianna explains making herself feel even worse as remembers how valuable they were. *CHOP* Sting chops her head, "NYAA! OW STING! YOU JERK!" Millianna screams out as she rubs her head, "Well maybe if you stopped being so gloomy I wouldn't have to do that." Sting says. Millianna looks at him and looks down, "I'm sorry, I know this is suppose to be a date and I'm ruining it." Millianna frowns, Sting looks at her for a moment. 'Hmm maybe a change of pace will get her to smile again' he thinks. "Come with me," he grabs her hand and drags her out and starts walking down the street. "Nya Sting were are you taking me, I still haven't found the plates." She objects, "We can worry about the plates later, right now I want to spend time with you so how about you think about just me for the rest of the day," Sting blushes at what he just said which was not missed by Millianna who smirks at what she was about to do, "Oooh? Sting... have I not been paying enough attention to you?" She asks all cutesy, Sting can only blush even more 'Dammit.. when did I get so soft' "hehe it seems the powerful Sting-kun also needs someone to look after him."Lector says giving a thumbs up to Millianna. Millianna only giggles as she gives Lector a fish she grabbed out of no where. "It's not that you dopes, I just think Millianna and I need to work on stuff together.. a bit more.. you know like focus on each other and stuff.." Sting was beggining to fry his own brain at hearing how soft he's becoming.. Millianna only smiles as she sees and oppurtinity to get back at Sting for earlier. She stoppes walking completely which causes Sting to look back at her. "Millianna?" he asks, Millianna then presses herself against his chest and looks up to him, "Nya Sting, if you really needed more of my attention you could've just said so, there's nothing wrong with a powerful dragon slayer to need his girlfriends affection and love, I know I have been distracted but you don't need feel bad about it, I am always here to support you so you don't feel lonely nya! I love you Sting!" Millianna says very loud so everyone around can hear. Sting can only blush as people around began snickering or giggling at his expense, "HAHAHAHA STING FEELS LONELY!" Sting heard a familiar voice say, he turns around to see a laughing Natsu, next to Lucy who was trying but failing at concealing her laugh, followed by a smiling Erza with laughing Jellal. "HAHA Sting, is it fine if I give you my affection as well! HAHA" Natsu keeps laughing, and Sting keeps getting redder, "Shut up fire breath nobody wants your affection even if you were the only person on eartland!" Natsu crashes his forhead against Sting, "What did you call me twinkle toes!?" he yells, "You heard me ash brains!" Sting yells back, "You wanna go light bulb!" Natsu yells again, "Bring it you fire hazard!" "Aye you show him Natsu!" Happy yells out, "Show him how much stronger you are Sting-kun!" Lector puts in. ETC..

Millianna only giggles as she sees the two dragon yell at each other, she then turns to Lucy, "Hi Lucy! Nyaa Erza-ne!" she pulls them both into a hug, "Hehe hi Millianna," Lucy says, "Good morning Millianna," Erza continues, "what are you two doing here?" She asks. "Well other than confess your undying love for each other" Jellal snickers, Millianna has already forgiven Jellal, thanks to Erza's "passionate" explanaition. "Nya, nothing I was just getting some payback hehe." "Actually Millianna and Stig-kun seem to be on a date," Erza says "Yea we are," Millianna smiles but then frowns, "but I've been ruining it all day nya.." "What do you mean," Lucy asks.

After sitting down in a coffee shop Millianna explains to Lucy and Erza about what she's doing about the plates, how Kagura reacted, the missions and explains how she's ruining the date even though Sting really wants to just spend time with her meanwhile the guys are at game lacrima competing against each other. Lucy frowns, "Oh, I didn't know you where having a problem like that," Lucy says clearly concerned for the cat, "Millianna,"Erza begins, "I am very dissappointed with you," she says and Millianna looks down and shrinks in her seat getting ready for Erza to scold her about the broken plates. "Erza please we shouldn't make her feel worse," Lucy begins to object, "I am very dissappointed that you have such a problem, and you did not come to us for help" Erza says, always seeing Millianna as her little sister she would do anything for her, "I would have immediatley given you the jewels you need" . Lucy just smiles at this, "Well yes, you can come to us for anything Millianna" she says, Millianna makes a small smile and tears up a little, "I'm sorry Erza-ne.. Lu-chan", "But I'm kinda glad I didn't," Millianna smiles and Erza begins to frown, "If I had, then I wouldn't have met Sting again and well.. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for him, he didn't turn me away, has made me stronger and helped me make nearly all the jewels I need" she turns as looks at Sting with loving eyes, "Nya, I'm even spiffier because of him, I love him" she smiles. Erza smiles, "Well I can accept that as well." Just then the guys walk in and sit next to their women, "So how about we get going Millianna?" Sting asks as he puts his arm around the cat girl. "Nya? were are we going?" Millianna asks, "We'll before we were enterrupted by these guys I was going to take you out to the beach." Sting says while reaching for her hand. "Well it was nice to see you guys but we have stuff to do now," Sting says while pulling Millianna away , "Ohh yea, lots of affectionate and loving stuff to do,"Lucy says outloud while Natsu just rolls around laughing. "Tch, jerks," Sting says as he continues walking away and Millianna waves goodbye.

At the beach Millianna is now in her bikini and Sting in his trunks walking on the shore. Millianna walking a little ahead of Sting but it was still obvious that they were there together, needless to say both men and women stared at the couple with envy, Millianna was begining to feel uncomfortable from all the stares but Sting didn't seem to notice at all. 'No matter how many times I've seen her naked or touched her body I just can't get enough of her' Sting blushed as he kept staring at Millianna's hips sway. 'Her back looks so sexy' Sting kept thinking as he stared at her, he didn't even notice that she stopped walking and was now staring at him with a slight blush on her cheeks. 'He was checking me out this whole time wasn't he' Millianna thought a bit annoyed that he was looking at her body and not noticing how akward she felt with all the stares they were getting, not that she minded if Sting was the one staring but everyone else just made it feel weird. Millianna started to walk towards Sting, she felt really uncomfortable but whenever she was close to him she immediately felt at peace, she stared at him the whole time taking in every detail and without noticing starting getting turned on by him 'He looks so hot, I know I've seen him like this before but he just has such a great body' Millianna thought as she stared at Stings chest and ran her eyes down his body, Millianna couldn't help but lick her lips as she scanned her dragon which did not go unoticed by a blushing Sting, 'Shit why did she have to do that, it was so hot I'm going to end up having a boner in these damm shorts' he could tell that Millianna was getting hungry for him by the way she bit her lower lip, her walk became more of a seductive walk and here eyes looked at him with lust, 'It's like she forgot we're in the middle of a public beach, fuck it would be so hot if I just ripped her clothes off right here and had my way with her... dammit I need to cool down.' As Millianna finally got right in front of Sting and was about to put a hand on his chest, Sting acted before the situatuion would get out of hand, one second Sting was in front of her blushing with a growing buldge in his shorts, the next she was in Stings arms in the water as he began a german suplex, "Nya?" was all she the confused cat girl could say as she flew in the air. 'SPLASH' "Hahahaha!" Sting laughed as Millianna began splashing around in the cold water trying to stand back up "Nya! Sting what the hell! AH this water is cold!" Millianna yelled at a Still laughing Sting, "Haha you should've seen the look on your face, you looked so lost when I tossed you hahah" Sting kept laughing and did't even notice Millianna get down into a cat like puncing position, "Neko pounce!" yelled Millianna as she pounced onto Sting tackling him into the water, "What the-" was all Sting could get out, the rest of the day was filled with Sting and Millianna wrestling around in the water, all problems forgotten at the moment, the only thing filling their minds was each other.

As the sun started setting Millianna was resting her head on Stings chest as they watched the sun set on the horizon, Millianna knew pain and suffering, and she also knew joy and happiness, but the feeling she had now while being with the man she loves was beyond anything she knew. "Sting?" she decides to speak up, "Hmm?" Sting replied as he put an arm around Milianna and began rubbing her arm. "Are you happy with me?" She asks, not in a way where she thought she wasn't good enough for him but in a way where she just wants to hear him say that she makes him happy. "Happy?" Sting replies, "I am beyond happy Millianna, I don't think I've ever felt this good in my life before you came along, so yes Millianna you make me happy." Millianna smiles and looks up at Sting, she takes in his smile, though his eyes are closed she can't help but feel like all he is thinking of right now is her, she moves up and without warning puts her lips on his. Sting is surprised by her sudden kiss but quickly adapts and kisses her back lovingly. Millianna pulls back from this kiss and smiles at her boyfriend, "I love you Sting, I'm so glad I met you, I'm so glad I have you by my side." Sting smiles, and wraps both arms around her and pulls her body onto his, "I'll always be here, if you ever get lost, I'll find you and if anyone ever tries to take you from me... I'll destroy them and put you back where you belong," he kisses her sweetly, "and you belong right here with me." Millianna can't help but feel her heart swell and fall deeper in love with the light dragon slayer. "I'll always come back to you Sting."

That night in the hotel room they stayed at, there was no heated sex, instead Sting caressed Millianna entired body, instead of just having an intense session both of them showed their love for one another, Sting kissed Milliannas lips as his hand sweetly felt down her body, making sure to pleasure every spot he knew she liked, he kissed her jawline and moved down her neck as he got his body into position, Millianna brushed her fingers through his hair and lightly brushed her nails on his back as she felt him slowly enter her, he wasn't pounding straight into her like they would usually do, instead he slowly let her feel him, and was gentle and caring. As he moved in and out he kissed her breasts and caressed her body, Millianna was lost in Stings actions, instead of a mind losing orgasm she felt a different kind of pleasure, one that was rising steadly in her, of all the times that they shared a bed this felt different, it felt so much more intimate to her, it felt like all that existed in Sting world was her, "Sting-kun.." Millianna moaned as Sting kept pleasuring every part of her body, "Sting-kun.. I love you.." Millianna mewed "Millianna..." Sting whispered by her ear, "Millianna.. you mean everything... to me" Sting said soothingly to her as he continued to push himself into her, Millianna could feel herself about to lose herself to pleasure, a pleasure that could only be reached by the man she loves, she can feel him growing bigger inside her so she knew that he was about to fall into extasy as well, "Sting-kun!" She begans chanting feeling her release coming soon, "I love you" Millianna says as she goes over "Millianna!"Sting grunts as he lets go inside of her. Millianna feels her pleasure and his warmth inside her fill her up completely, "Sting-kun.." Millianna says as she falls asleep in Stings arms, he stares at her as she falls asleep, "I love you too Millianna," Sting whispers as he pulls the covers over them and pulls her tighter to him, "So stay with me forever," he says as he falls alseep as well.

The following day as Millianna leaves with Lector as well as the girls from Fairy Tail that they ran into and continue shopping for plates while Sting goes with Natsu Gray and Jellal to a nearby pub to just drink and relax. "Hey Sting," Natsu starts, "how's it going with the kitty?" he asks nonchalantly while drinking from his mug. "It's going fine, what about you, Lucy still not tired of you recklessness?" Sting replies. Natsu just smiles," Hehe I'm pretty sure she is definetly tired of it, but that's whats great about her, she accepts it, she scolds me everytime but she always forgives me hehe... Yea there's definetly no one like her." Sting just smiles, it's rare for them to have a normal conversation like this but it's not unwelcome, "Jellal any progress?" Sting directs to the tattooed man, Jellal just chuckles and drinks from his mug before responding, "With Erza? Yes, she always looks to the future so progress happens everyday." "hmm, Gray, what about you, how's Juvia been since you finally said yes to dating her?" Sting ask the ice mage. "Well other than the constant request's for me to drink her, its actually been pretty cool, kinda makes me regret having ignored her so much in the past" Gray states. Sting continues, "Hmm...Hey all of you guys already asked them to marry you right?" Sting unexpectedly asks which catches the three men off guard, especially Natsu who was drinking and is now coughing it out, "What the hell man, who asks that so randomly?" Natsu says irritated, "I would agree that it isn't something you just ask out of no where," Jellal adds. "I just want to know," Sting , Natsu and Jellal just stare at him before speaking up, "Yes we have, my wedding is actually in a few weeks, since Erza is really excited and wanted it as soon as possible," Jellal says."I asked Juvia as well but she doesn't mind waiting a bit especially since she wants to wait for the summer to have the wedding, I'm assuming that's because she wants it to be hot so she can ask me to drink her again or something," Gray says a bit worried. "Mine is in two months, Lucy is also excited but wants to make a lot of preparations for both hers and Erza's, but why ask now Sting," Natsu asks in a serious manner. "How did you guys know when to ask?" Sting asks a bit embarrassed from the sappy comversation, "You just do," Natsu replies and Jellal just nods in agreement while Gray stays silent. "Wait seriously? No hints or anything on how or when?" Sting asks a bit annoyed of the vague answer. "Sting, the woman isn't going to be like ask me to marry me at this time idiot" Natsu says as if it was common sense, "Sting, it's all up to you." Jellal just adds normaly while sipping from his mug. "You just have to be honest with yourself and you'll see." Gray puts in.

Sting closes his eyes picks up his mug and drinks deeply from it while in deep thought. Natsu and Jellal just watch him as he puts his mug down and takes a deep breath. "Ok then." He says and opens his eyes and stares at the three with determination, "I am going to ask Millianan to marry me." He was expecting for the men to ask him if he was sure but all they did was smirk. Jellal chuckles in approval, "Good." Gray smiles a bit, "Cool." "Yea you look fired up," Natsu grins in approval. Sting lifts his mug and the other three follow his movements, "Yea, completely fired up" he says as they bang mugs at the center of the table. 'Millianna, will be my wife' Sting smiles to himself.


End file.
